Fairytale In New York
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to The Twelfth of Never. If you liked that one, hopefully you'll like this one too. A Blast from the past threatens to put a spanner in the works for Phil and Sam.
1. A Blast From The Past

Fairytale in New York

Chapter 1- A Blast From The Past

Follow on from The Twelfth of Never. It's about 6 weeks later, exactly 2 weeks before Christmas. Sam's busy doing paperwork and Phil has just been handed a case, involving a drug dealer on the Cole Lane Estate.

'Drugs again!' Phil exclaimed. 'It's the third one I've been given this month, can't someone else do it?'

'In case you haven't realised DS Hunter, we're one sergeant short and Sam's knee deep in paperwork and you're the only one left,' Neil replied.

'Why don't you promote one of the DC's to Acting Sergeant? It'll take the pressure off me,' Phil said.

'Then they'll end up disappointed when we find someone to take Stuart's place,' Neil replied.

'Any luck finding a replacement for Spew?' Phil asked.

'Me and the DCI are meeting a possibility for the job today, she might take it I don't know,' Neil replied.

'Another woman, great,' Phil said.

'You'll be outnumbered again,' Neil replied. 'Get Zain to help you on the drugs job.'

'OK Guv,' Phil replied as Neil went back into his office

Jo entered CID a few minutes later, struggling with some huge boxes 'What have you got there?' Phil asked as he went over to help Jo carry one of the boxes.

'Christmas decorations!' Jo replied merrily, pulling out a sprig of mistletoe. 'Mistletoe?'

'I'll take that thank you,' Phil said, taking the mistletoe off Jo and he walked over to Sam's desk.

'Hello gorgeous,' Phil said as he kissed Sam on the top of the head.

'I'm busy Phil,' Sam replied.

'Too busy for…,' Phil started, gesturing towards the mistletoe hanging over Sam's head.

Sam smiled. 'I'm sure I can spare a few seconds, just for you,' She replied.

Sam leant forwards and kissed Phil softly on the lips underneath the mistletoe. 'I'll see you later babe,' Phil said. 'I've got a drugs case to deal with.'

'Yeah, I'll see you,' Sam replied.

'Zain!' Phil said as he passed his desk.

'Yes sarge,' Zain replied.

'Do you fancy helping out on a drug dealing job on the Cole Lane?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, I could do with getting out of the office, especially with Jo trying to spread some Christmas cheer, 'Zain replied.

'I'll fill you in on the way,' Phil said, chucking Zain a set of car keys.

By lunch time, Sam had finished most of her paperwork. She thought she might as well get it all done before her Christmas break with Phil in New York, if she let it build up, it could get a whole lot worse. Jo had been putting up the Christmas decorations in CID, to the amusement of everyone left in the office. She'd fallen off 2 chairs, tripped over 2 boxes and got tied up in the tinsel. It fell to Sam to untie her. Sam couldn't stop herself from laughing while untying Jo. 'You shouldn't have tried so hard at getting into the festive spirit,' Sam told Jo.

'Being festive isn't a crime is it?' Jo asked.

'No it's great that you're looking forward to Christmas, but it can lead to incidents like this. On the other hand, it does make good entertainment,' Sam replied, still trying to contain her laughter.

'Ha ha,' Jo said sarcastically.

'There you go,' Sam replied as she untied the last piece of tinsel.

'When's the Christmas party then?' Jo asked.

'A couple of days before I go to New York,' Sam replied.

'Are you gonna come?' Jo asked.

'Maybe, I don't know. Do you fancy some lunch?' Sam replied.

'Yeah come on then,' Jo said and left CID.

About an hour later, Zain and Phil came back to the station with their drug dealer, Ian Hall in tow. They booked him into custody and left him in a cell. Sam had finished her lunch with Jo and was back in CID when Phil and Zain returned. 'Jo's managed to turn CID into Santa's Grotto then?' Phil asked.

'Yeah she has, not without technical glitches,' Sam replied.

'You what?' Phil asked.

'I'll tell you later,' Sam replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black BMW pulled up outside Sun Hill station. A brunette woman stepped out of the car and entered the station. She went up to the front desk and asked if DS Nixon was around. The officer at the Front Desk nodded and called Sam's work line.

Sam was adding the finishing touches to her paperwork. Phil was still moaning about the Christmas decorations. 'What is all the big fuss about?' He asked.

'It only happens once a year. Are you gonna help with the decorations at our place?' Sam replied.

'What's the point in putting any up? We're not gonna be here for most of the festivities?' Phil asked.

'Maybe you're right,' Sam replied.

'But if you want to put some up in the house then I'm OK with that,' Phil said, as he went over to Sam's desk and put his hands on her shoulders.

Sam's work phone rang and she answered it. 'Hello?' She said.

Sam listened to what the officer at the front desk had to say before she answering. 'Oh, OK, I'll be right down,' She finally said and put the phone down.

'Who was that?' Phil asked.

'There's someone downstairs who wants to see me,' Sam replied.

Do you want me to come too?' Phil asked.

'No, I'll be fine,' Sam replied as she turned around to kiss Phil before leaving the office.

Sam made her way down to Reception. She noticed a brunette woman standing with her back to her. She assumed that this was the woman who wanted to speak to her. 'Hello,' Sam said.

The woman turned to face Sam. 'Hey sis, long time no see.'


	2. Coffee and Confessions

**With thankx to torajack, kelbobs15 and as always NIXONSPARKLE 4 reviewing. This one's 4 u luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 2- Coffee and confessions

'Francesca!' The shock and surprise was evident in Sam's voice. 'What are you doing here?'

'I've come to see you,' Francesca replied as she went over to hug her sister.

'It's been a while hasn't it?' Sam said, returning her sister's hug.

Francesca nodded. 'Have you got time for a coffee?' She asked.

Sam nodded. 'Do you wanna come through,' She asked.

Francesca smiled at her sister and nodded again. She followed Sam through the door and into the canteen.

Phil had been watching the scene in reception with interest. He thought he recognised the woman who was hugging his fiancée, he wasn't sure where from though.

Francesca and Sam were now sat in the canteen with 2 cups of coffee. 'So how come you're back down here? I thought you'd settled in Yorkshire with that husband of yours,' Sam said, with a slight distaste.

Sam had always had trouble disguising her distrust in her sister's husband, Brendan. They had been married for 10years but Sam still didn't trust him, in the end, she thought that she had her sister's best interests at heart.

At the mere mention of her husband, tears began to well up in Francesca's eyes. 'What's up sis?' Sam asked, sounding concerned.

'We split up nearly 6 months ago,' Francesca replied.

'I'm sorry Francesca, I had no idea,' Sam said as she put her hand on top of her sister's.

'How could you have known? We haven't seen each other for 4 years,' Francesca replied.

'Where are you staying?' Sam asked.

'Hotel,' Francesca replied.

'That is just ridiculous. I have a spare room at my place. You can stay there until you get something else sorted,' Sam said.

'Are you sure?' Francesca asked.

Sam took her sister's hand in hers. 'Of course I'm sure. We need some time to catch up anyway and seems stupid having you forking out for a hotel when I have a perfectly good spare room at home,' She said.

'Thank you,' Francesca replied.

'We're sisters, Francesca, we stick together no matter what,' Sam said.

'Anyway, sis. Enough about me, what about you?' Francesca asked, she looked down at her sister's engagement ring. 'Who's the lucky man then?'

'You'll meet him at dinner tonight,' Sam replied.

'How did you meet?' Francesca asked.

'We've actually been working together for the last 4 years. A few months ago, I started going out with a new guy in CID called Stuart. Phil got really jealous and didn't like Stuart because he had the one thing that he wanted. We moved in together a while ago and I fell pregnant with Stuart's kid,' Sam replied.

'What happened after that?' Francesca asked.

'I miscarried the baby,' Sam replied.

'Oh, I'm sorry sis,' Francesca said.

'Me and Phi got together after I miscarried the baby. We moved in together a fortnight later. Stuart didn't take the break up very well. He kidnapped Phil and stabbed him. Phil proposed to me about a month later,' Sam said. 'There's a DS post going here 'cos of him. Stuart got charged with attempted murder and was dismissed from the force.'

'Aww, I'm really pleased for you sis,' Francesca replied.

'I never thought we'd actually get to where we are today,' Sam said.

'How come?' Francesca asked.

'Phil had a bit of a reputation a few years ago as a serial adulterer,' Sam replied.

'Are you sure you can trust him?' Francesca asked.

'That was a few years ago. He's changed a lot since then. I wouldn't be with him if he was the same person,' Sam replied.

'If you believe he's changed, then OK. I trust you sis and I know that you wouldn't be with someone if you didn't want to be. Even I can see how much you love Phil. As I said before Sam, I'm really pleased for you,' Francesca said.

At that moment, Phil entered the canteen and went over to the table where Sam and Francesca were sitting. He stood behind Sam and put his hands over her eyes. 'Guess who,' Phil said.

Francesca had great trouble trying to disguise her amusement. 'Very funny Phil,' Sam replied.

'How did you know it was me?' Phil asked.

'I'm a detective, it's my job,' Sam replied. 'Look Francesca, this is my fiancé Phil. Phil this is my sister, Francesca.'

'Oh, nice to meet you,' Phil said as he held out his hand.

'Likewise,' Francesca replied as she shook Phil's hand.

'I've got some paperwork to finish off. I'll see you tonight sis,' Sam said as she got up.

'Yeah, I'll see you later babe,' Phil replied as he kissed Sam softly on the lips before she left the canteen.

'So I hear congratulations are in order,' Francesca said.

'Yeah, me and Sam are getting married,' Phil replied. 'I really love her, Francesca.'

'I know you do,' Francesca said. 'Sam's told me about your past.'

'What's she told you?' Phil asked.

'That you had a bit of a reputation for being a bit of a Casanova,' Francesca replied. 'I also have the feeling there's one of your conquests that you haven't told her about.'

'If you mean me and you…' Phil started.

'Yes of course I mean you and me. I wonder what your fiancée would say if she knew that the man she was about to marry slept with her sister 10 years ago before she got married,' Francesca replied.

'That was 10 years ago Francesca, don't you think the past is better off staying in the past?' Phil asked.

'Look Phil, I'd rather what happened 10 years ago didn't happen but it did. I want my sister to be happy and I can see how much she loves you. If you hurt her, then I won't hesitate to bring up our past history,' Francesca replied.

'I love Sam very, very much. I would never do anything to hurt her. We're gonna be brother and sister-in-law in the future so I think that it would be best if we just forgot what happened,' Phil said.

'I've never been one for holding grudges against people. For Sam's sake, we'll forget what happened but just remember what I said,' Francesca replied.

'Message received and understood,' Phil said. 'What are you really doing here?'

'I've got a meeting with your DCI and DI this afternoon,' Francesca replied.

'About the DS post?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, how did you know?' Francesca asked.

'The DI mentioned something this morning,' Phil said.

'Sam's invited me to stay. You don't mind do you?'

'Course not. We're gonna be family soon enough so it'll be good for us to get to know each other,' Phil replied.

'Right I'd better be off then, are you gonna show me out?' Francesca asked.

'Yeah sure,' Phil replied as he got up and showed his future sister-in-law out of the canteen.

**Plz press the big blue button and review. I'm taking a break ova Christmas but if u review Ch3 cub b up b4 New Year. Happy Christmas 2 all luv ya loadz Gemz xx**


	3. The Big Meeting

Soz I haven't upd8ed 4 a while, got carried away wiv da Christmas spirit. I've already written the Christmas Day chapter 4 dis fic. I got bored while I woz watching The Vicar of Dibley. Anyway, that should b along soon. 4 now, here's chapter 3. Enjoy and plz r&R luv Gemz xx

Chapter 3- The Big Meeting

Francesca returned to the station about two hours later for her meeting with DI Manson and DCI Meadows. She approached the door labelled: 'DCI Jack Meadows' and knocked. 'Come!' Jack called.

Francesca entered and Jack stood up. 'DS Simmonds,' He said as he held out his hand to her and she shook it.

'Sir,' Francesca replied as she relinquished her grip on Jack's hand and shook Neil's. 'Guv.'

Francesca sat down in the chair opposite Jack. 'Now Francesca, you understand that it wouldn't normally be done this way but we can't afford to be a DS down forever,' Neil said.

'I understand guv. I heard what happened,' Francesca replied.

'How?' Jack asked.

'Sam told me,' Francesca replied.

'How do you know DS Nixon?' Neil asked.

'She's my sister,' Francesca replied.

'Is your personal relationship with Sam going to affect your working relationship?' Jack asked.

'No, course it won't, sir. I won't let it affect my ability to do the job,'

'When can you start?' Neil asked.

'When do you want me to start?'

'Will next week be OK?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, that'll be great, sir,' Francesca replied as she got up.

'I look forward to working with you in the future, DS Simmonds,' Neil said as he shook Francesca's hand.

'Likewise, guv,' Francesca and left the office.

She shut the door of Jack's office and noticed Sam walking towards her. 'What are you still doing here?' She asked.

'I've just had a meeting with DI Manson and DCI Meadows. They've given me the vacant DS's post,' Francesca smiled.

Sam gave her sister a hug. 'That's fantastic news, sis. We'll celebrate after work tonight. Do you fancy helping put up the Christmas decorations at our place?' She replied.

'Yeah, go on then. It'll be really good. Thanks for letting me stay with you, Sam. I really appreciate it,' Francesca said.

'Well, there's a reason to make an effort now you're here. Phil's taking me to New York for Christmas,' Sam replied.

'Lucky you. Look I'd better go, I'll see you tonight,' Francesca said.

'Yeah, I'll see you later, sis,' Sam replied. 'Oh and erm…make yourself at home.'

'Thanks Sam,' Francesca said as she caught a set of keys that Sam threw towards her and left the station.

Sam smiled at her sister and Phil came back up the stairs. 'Bit of a shock wasn't it?' Phil said.

'Yeah but all the same, I'm glad she's back. We haven't seen each other for 4 years and I think it's about time to start building a relationship,' Sam replied.

'I was beginning to wonder whether there was any family of yours here. You never mentioned any family,' Phil said.

'That's because there's not much to tell. I would've told you about my family eventually, I just wanted to do it in my own time,' Sam replied.

Phil put his arms around Sam and hugged her. Sam instantly relaxed. 'It's OK Sam. I know that you'd have told me about your family eventually,' He said. 'I love you Sam.'

'I love you too,' Sam replied.


	4. Christmas With The Nixon's

Chapter 4- Christmas with the Nixon's

It was about 5:30 when Sam and Phil left the station. They pulled up outside their house about 15minutes later. The lights were on in the living room so Sam knew that Francesca was at home. 'Francesca!' Sam called as she and Phil entered the house.

'In the kitchen!' Francesca replied and Sam and Phil entered.

'You're certainly making yourself at home,' Sam remarked.

'I just thought that after a hard day's work, you wouldn't fancy doing the cooking,' Francesca replied as she produced a bottle of champagne.

'Nice one sis,' Sam said. 'I'm just gonna find the Christmas decorations.'

'OK then. I'll give you a shout when dinner's ready,' Francesca replied.

'Cheers Francesca,' Sam said as she disappeared upstairs.

Phil watched Sam go upstairs before going back into the kitchen. He closed the door and turned to Francesca. 'Francesca, can I have a word?' He asked.

'Yeah sure, Phil. What about?' Francesca replied.

'I've got a little surprise planned for February 14th,' Phil said.

'Oooh sounds intriguing! What sort of surprise,' Francesca asked.

'That'll have to wait till after I've told Sam. I don't think its fair if I tell you before I tell Sam, that's all,' Phil replied.

'I understand,' Francesca said.

'Phil!' Sam called. 'Give us a hand would you?'

'Coming!' Phil replied. 'Not a word to Sam, OK?'

Francesca nodded and Phil went upstairs to help Sam out. Francesca watched Phil go upstairs and sat herself down with a glass of champagne. It was her first Christmas without her husband and she felt a bit uneasy about it. That was part of the reason that she came back to find Sam. She wanted to get to know her sister again.

Sam and Phil came downstairs with a couple of boxes and a few bags of decorations. 'Right then, shall we have some food first then do this lot?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I'm starving,' Francesca replied.

About half an hour, Sam, Phil and Francesca started on the Christmas decorations. Francesca found a CD of Christmas songs and put it on the stereo. The first song began to play:

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true…**_

_**All I want for Christmas**_

_**Is you…**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas Day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true…**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**(Mariah Carey- All I Want For Christmas Is You)**_

'I know exactly what I want for Christmas,' Phil remarked as he put his arms around Sam's waist and gently kissed her neck.

'The only thing I want for Christmas is a bloody divorce!' Francesca replied as she took another sip of champagne.

About an hour later, they finished decorating the tree and started on the rest of the room. By about 10:00, the living room was totally unrecognisable from the way it was a few hours ago. Francesca yawned. 'I'm going up to bed, I'll see you,' she said.

Francesca went over to Sam and gave her a hug. 'I'll see you,' she said again and went upstairs.

'It's the first chance I've had to be alone with you all day,' Phil said as he sat down on the sofa.

Sam refilled tow glasses of champagne in the kitchen and she re-entered the living room. She passed one glass to Phil and sat down beside him on the sofa. 'Thanks babe,' Phil said and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam leant her head on Phil's shoulder and he started stroking her hair. After about half an hour, Sam started to doze off. 'Come on. I think we'd better get you up to bed,' Phil finally said.

Sam started to stir. 'Yeah, I'm tired,' she said.

Phil got up and turned off the lights on the Christmas tree before returning to Sam. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. 'I'm really looking forward to Christmas this year,' Sam said.

'I think I know why,' Phil replied.

'It's because its our first Christmas together and being alone in New York over the festive period is going to make it all the more special,' Sam said as she got undressed and got into bed.

'As you said, it's our first Christmas and I wanted to make it special,' Phil replied and he got into bed beside Sam.

'We've got each other Phil. That's special enough but if you want to spoil me then I'm not gonna stop you,' Sam smiled. 'I've spent more Christmases on my own than I can remember. It makes a change to be spending it with someone I…truly, truly love.'

Phil put his hand on the side of Sam's face. 'I've spent every Christmas on my own since I broke up with Cindy. I love you Sam and I got everything I wanted when we got together after the miscarriage,' He said.

Phil kissed Sam softly on the neck and put his arms around her waist before going off to sleep.


	5. Rumours

Chapter 5- Rumours

A week later, Francesca Simmonds started work as a DS at Sun Hill CID. She knocked on the DCI's door and as it opened, she went inside.

'Any idea who the new DS is?' Terry asked.

'Another woman I think,' Mickey replied.

'I heard the DI and DCI discussing something about her a few days ago,' Jo said.

'What was it?' Mickey asked.

'Umm,' Jo started.

'Come on Jo, you can't say something like that and then go quiet,' Terry said.

'OK then, I'll tell you what I've heard. She's called Francesca Simmonds and according to what I heard from the DCI and DI, she's DS Nixon's sister,' Jo replied.

'So how come she's got a different surname then?' Terry asked.

'Well, she could be married,' Jo replied. 'I honestly don't know.'

The DCI entered with Francesca and the conversation died down. 'As you all know, we've been looking for a new DS ever since Stuart got dismissed. I'd like to introduce you to our replacement DS, Francesca Simmonds. I really hope that you make her feel like part of the team,' Jack started. 'Sam, can make sure she settles in?'

'Sure, Guv,' Sam replied.

'Right Francesca,' Jack turned to Francesca. I'll leave you to get settled in,'

'Thanks Guv,' Francesca replied.

Francesca made her way over to her desk. The rest of CID came over to introduce themselves to her. She began to relax and feel welcome. Sam approached her. 'Do you fancy a quick coffee?' She asked.

'Yeah, why not,' Francesca replied and followed Sam out of CID.

5 minutes later, Sam and Francesca were sat in the canteen with 2 cups of coffee. They both needed the caffeine. 'So how's Abi doing then? I haven't seen her in years,' Francesca said.

She'd last seen Abi 4 years ago, at the time she last saw Sam. A lot of water had passed under the bridge since then. Abi was her niece; she cared about her as much As she did about Sam. 'She's at Uni up North now. She's got her own little boy now,' Sam replied.

'My sister's a grandma! Who'd have thought it?' Francesca remarked.

'I know, I wasn't keen on the idea at first but now I'm OK about. She'll be coming down for the wedding, you'll have to meet her before then,' Sam said.

'I'd like that very much. I've not seen her for years and it would be good to get to know her again. Have you set a date for the wedding yet?' Francesca asked.

'Not yet we haven't. I might try and talk to Phil about setting a date over Christmas in New York,'

'Good,' Francesca said. 'I just want to know when to dig out my hat.'

At that moment, PC Dan Casper entered the canteen and went straight over to PC Tony Stamp, who was just getting his breakfast. 'Tony, we've got a shout,' He said as he approached.

'This fry up isn't going to eat itself,' Tony replied.

'Is that all you think about, your stomach?' Dan asked.

'Yeah,' Tony replied.

''Ere Tony,' Dan said, as he turned to look at the table where Sam and Francesca were sitting.

'What?' Tony replied.

'Who's that with Sam?' Dan asked.

'Francesca Simmonds, new DS,' Tony replied.

'She's a bit of alright isn't she?' Dan said.

'What is it with you and married women?' Tony asked.

'She's married is she?' Dan replied as Francesca turned and smiled at him.

'Rumour has it she's DS Nixon's sister,' Tony said. 'As you said, Dan, we've got a shout.'

'OK, let's go,' Dan replied, smiling at Francesca once more before following Tony out of the canteen.

'Hello?' Sam said, waving her hand in front of her sister's face.

'Sorry, Sam,' Francesca replied.

'You fancy him don't you?' Sam smiled.

'I've gotta move on sometime sis,' Francesca said.

'Come on, lets go back upstairs,' Sam said as she drained the last of her coffee.

'Yeah, come on then,' Francesca replied and she followed Sam out of the canteen.


	6. Murder?

Chapter 6- Murder?

About an hour and a half later, Dan and Ton came up to CID. 'Sarge?' Dan said as he approached Sam.

'Dan, Tony. What can we do for you?' Sam asked.

'We've just attended a shout at a house on Goddard Street. A neighbour reported an IC1 female lying dead at the bottom of the stairs. We thought it looked a bit suspicious so we thought we'd pass it on,' Dan replied.

'Thanks, well we'll take it from here, Dan,' Francesca said.

'OK, sarge,' Dan replied and flashed a smile in Francesca's direction before following Tony out of CID.

'Shall we go and check the place out?' Francesca asked.

'Yeah, let's go,' Sam replied and she picked up a set of car keys.

They arrived at the house on Goddard Street about 15minutes later. 'Do you want to go door to door?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, OK,' Francesca replied as she watched Sam enter the property to interview the neighbour.

Sam entered the living room and saw a woman sitting on the sofa. 'Mandy Barrett?' She said.

'Yes?' Mandy replied.

'DS Nixon, Sun Hill CID. You made the emergency call I believe,' Sam said.

'Yes I did,' Mandy replied.

'Can you tell me what happened?' Sam asked.

'Laura was my best friend. Not only that, she was also a neighbour. We'd made arrangements to go out Christmas shopping. When she didn't return any of my calls, I came round to see if she was OK…and that's when I found her…dead…at the bottom of the stairs,' Mandy replied.

'Is there any next of kin that we can inform?' Sam asked.

'Yes, her husband Mark. She was pregnant with their first child,' Mandy replied.

'Can you give us his number so we can talk to him?' Sam asked.

'He should be back here sometime soon,' Mandy replied.

'Well, when he doe call back…,' Sam started as she handed Mandy a card. 'Call me.'

'I will,' Mandy replied.

'Thank you for all your help and I'm sorry for your loss. We'll cal when we have any leads,' Sam said and she left the living room.

Sam went outside and stood by the car. Francesca was stood at a house a couple of doors down, taking a statement from an elderly woman. She left the woman's house and returned to the car. 'What did you get from her then? Sam asked.

'She heard the sounds of an argument coming from the victim's house in the early hours of this morning. She's certain that it was the victim and her husband,' Francesca replied.

'The husband hasn't been seen since,' Sam said. 'Tony and Dan could be right. This could be murder.'

Later that afternoon, Sam and Francesca got the post mortem results on Laura Bailey. 'What do we have here?' Francesca asked as she re-entered CID after her lunch break.

'Post mortem results on Laura Bailey,' Sam replied as her eyes skimmed down the piece of paper.

'Oh yeah, what does that tell us then?' Francesca asked.

'She dies from a hairline fracture to the skull, possibly after being pushed down a flight of stairs. Estimated time of death between 1 and 5 this morning,' Sam replied.

'Shall we hand it over to MIT?' Francesca asked.

'Let's brief the DCI and see what he says,' Sam replied.

Sam knocked on Jack's office door. 'Come in!' Jack called.

Sam and Francesca entered. 'What can I do for you two then?' Jack asked.

'PC's Stamp and Casper handed us an unexplained death at a house on Goddard Street this morning. Me and DS Simmonds have made some inquiries and we've just had the post mortem results back. The victim, Laura Bailey, died from a hairline fracture to the skull,' Sam explained.

'So you want to pass it over to MIT?' Jack asked.

'A neighbour reported hearing a disturbance at about 3 this morning. That was around the estimated time of death,' Francesca added.

'OK, I'll call MIT and ask them to send someone over. Don't worry you two, I'll brief them. Just leave the notes on my desk,' Jack replied.

'Cheers Guv,' Sam said and she and Francesca left the office.

**Plz R&r guys, if you don't I have no way of knowing wot u guyz fink of me writing. Plz!!!!!!! By da way Happy New Year to all who've reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it. Luv Gemz xx**


	7. Secrets Uncovered

Chapter 7- Secrets Uncovered

Francesca shut the office door and turned to Sam. 'That was simple enough,' she remarked as her mobile started ringing. 'Sorry sis, I've gotta take this.'

'Go ahead,' Sam replied.

Francesca answered her phone. 'Hello?...Have you? Good…yeah, it's 21 Broom Lane. Cheers Jane, I'll see you later, bye,' She hung up.

'Who was that?' Sam asked.

'A mate. She's managed to persuade my idiot of a husband to hand over the rest of my stuff. Mainly party dresses, that sort of thing. I thought I'd try and get someone to talk to him for me,' Francesca replied.

'While we're on the subject of parties. Are you coming to the Christmas bash?' Sam asked.

'Course I am. I've always been one for a party. You remember don't you?' Francesca replied.

'Course I do. The life and soul of every party, you were,'

'I still am, sis. I may be knocking on a bit but I know how to liven up any party,' Francesca replied. 'She said she'd be round yours in half an hour so I'd better be off.'

'See you later, sis,' Sam replied as she watched her sister descend the stairs and exit the station.

Jo came up the stairs a few minutes later. She got to the top of the stairs and looked at Sam. She followed Sam's gaze and saw Francesca get into her Black BMW. 'Nice car,' Jo remarked.

'Yeah, it is,' Sam replied.

'Listen, can I have a word?' Jo asked.

'Yeah sure,' Sam replied and she opened the door to CID's briefing room. 'What to do want to talk to me about.'

'I was just wondering, I heard the DI and DCI discussing DS Simmonds a few days ago and I was just wondering what they said about her was true,' Jo said.

'What did you hear them say?' Sam asked.

'They said that DS Simmonds was your sister. Is it true?' Jo asked.

'Yes, it's true,' Sam replied.

'Why didn't you tell me? We're friends aren't we?' Jo asked.

'Course we are, Jo. I hadn't seen her for 4 years; her turning up was a massive surprise for me. After getting engaged to Phil, I thought that she'd disapprove of who I was marrying, mainly because if his past reputation. She didn't disapprove, she's happy for us. Francesca recently split up from her husband and she came back down to see me because she wanted to put things right. I didn't approve of her husband and now she's realised that I was right about him all along,' Sam replied.

'Where was she living before?' Jo asked.

'Yorkshire,' Sam replied. 'She's moved back down here. She's staying with me and Phil until she gets somewhere else. You know what? I'm really glad that she's back because now we can start to rebuild the relationship that we had before her husband came along.'

'Is she coming to the Christmas bash?' Jo asked.

'Yeah she is,' Sam replied.

'Good, then I can start to get to know her then,' Jo said.

'OK then, look I'd better be off,' Sam said and she left the briefing room.

Sam and Phil left work at about 6 o'clock that evening. Sam unlocked the door and entered the house. 'Anyone home?' Sam called.

Francesca came down the stairs. 'Yeah, I'm here, sis, there's no need to shout,' She replied.

'Sorry,' Sam said.

'That's OK, anyone fancy Chinese for dinner?'

'Yes please,' Phil replied.

'Right,' Francesca got her coat from the banister. 'I'm going to get our dinner I'll see you later.

'You get the Chinese. I'll get the drink,' Sam said.

'OK then,' Francesca said as she shut the door to the house.

Sam and Phil went through to the kitchen. 'What do you fancy?' Sam asked.

Phil put his arms around Sam's waist. 'You,' He finally said.

'I meant to drink you idiot,' Sam replied, slapping his arm playfully.

'Oh, OK. I'll settle for anything,' Phil said.

'Would Red wine do you?' Sam asked.

'Yep, that's OK with me babe,' Phil replied.

Francesca came back about half an hour later with a couple of bags of food. Sam and Phil had already set up the table. Francesca opened the bag and put the food on the table. About an hour later, every single tray was clear. Phil had emptied out every one. Francesca went up to bed soon after.

Sam and Phil sat downstairs together for about an hour before they both decided to call it a day. They lay in each others arms, enjoying their time together. 'This is nice you know,' Sam said, puncturing the silence.

'I know it's nice, it's perfect. You know how much I love you don't you?' Phil replied.

'Course I do,' Sam said as she rested her head on Phil's chest and went off to sleep.

Phil sat there for a few minutes and watched Sam sleep. He smiled to himself and gradually went off to sleep.

**Plz keep pressing the big blue button and reviewing. It gets more Christmassy soon I promise. Luv Gemz xx**


	8. Christmas Party Hijinks

**Heya guyz, soz I haven't updated 4 ages. I haven't been very well so I haven't been able to write as much as I like. Plus I've had coursework coming out of my ear holes as well. Just a quick reference, if anyone saw the 2006 Strictly Come Dancing final, you'll understand why one of the songs in this chapter has been included. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 8- Christmas Party hi-jinks

A few days later, it was the whole of Sun Hill had been waiting for. Sun Hill's Christmas Party had been arranged for tonight. The whole relief had been looking forward to this party and it was guaranteed to be a good tonight.

Sam and Francesca spent most of the day in CID, knee deep in paperwork. Both of them making occasional trips to the coffee machine to get another fix of caffeine. 'Are you still coming to the Christmas bash tonight?' Sam asked Francesca later that afternoon.

'Course I am, sis. I wouldn't miss it for the world,' Francesca replied. 'It'll me the chance to get the rest of the team.'

'Anyone in particular?' Sam asked.

'Maybe,' Francesca replied, smiling.

'Hey girls,' Phil came up the stairs and approached Sam and Francesca.

'Hi Phil,' Sam said as he kissed her cheek.

'What are you talking about?' Phil asked.

'Tonight's Christmas Bash,' Francesca replied.

'Right, I'd better get back to the pile of paperwork that's waiting for me on my desk,' Sam said and she went back up to CID.

'What exactly were talking about and don't give me any of this 'Christmas party' crap,' Phil said, a little more aggressively.

'What did you think we were talking about?' Francesca replied, dodging Phil's question.

'You know exactly what I thought you were talking about,' Phil said.

'Oh, you think I've told Sam about us. 1 night 10 years ago. 10 years ago and you could still pay the price. You forget Phil Hunter that I hold the dynamite that could destroy your relationship with my sister so I suggest that you calm down and stop acting like you've got something to hide. Which I know you have,' Francesca replied.

'Have you told her?' Phil asked, a bit more forcefully.

Francesca stayed silent for a few moments. 'You'll just have to wait and see,' she finally replied and walked back up the stairs towards the stairs and back up to CID.

Phil stood there and watched Francesca head through the doors to CID. Had she really told Sam about their one-night-stand? He didn't know. If she did know the truth, how would he be able to explain it without losing the one woman he loved above everything else? Phil decided not to go and find them; he decided to ask her at the Christmas bash that evening. He was hoping that she'd be more forthright if he didn't go racing in and jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Sam and Francesca finished off their paperwork at about 5:00; Phil was still out on a job so they took Francesca's car back to their house. Sam went to her en-suite bathroom to have a shower; Francesca went into the other bathroom. Sam finished at about 5:30 and went downstairs, wearing just a dressing gown. She entered the living room and found Francesca in there painting her nails. 'Do you want a drink?' Francesca asked as she looked up and saw her sister.

'Yes please,' Sam replied.

'Could you get it please? These are still drying,' Francesca said, holding up both her hands.

Sam shook her head and smiled. 'Go on then,' She finally said.

Phil arrived back at about 6 and went through to the living room. 'You been drinking already? 'Phil asked.

'Only a little,' Sam replied. 'Just to take the edge off.'

'You two will be drunk by the time you get to the party,' Phil remarked.

'No we won't Phil, you worry too much,' Francesca replied 'I'm going upstairs to change.'

By 7:30, Sam, Phil and Francesca were downstairs waiting for their taxi. Sam was wearing a stunning black, backless, halter-necked dress. Phil couldn't remember seeing this particular dress before. When Sam turned around and he realised the dress was backless, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Francesca however, had chosen a knee-length red number with silver accessories. They heard a horn beep outside. 'That's our cab,' Francesca said as she looked out of the window. 'Come on you two, let's get this party started.'

Sam, Phil and Francesca arrived at the pub at about 8. They all headed straight for the bar. 'Bottle of your finest champagne please,' Francesca said to the barman.

'Did I hear someone mention champagne?'

Francesca turned around to see who spoke. It was Gina. 'Welcome to the team, DS Simmonds,' She said.

'Thank you ma'am,' Francesca replied.

'Gina,' Sam said. 'Francesca's my sister.'

'Sister?!?' Gina replied. 'Well, you kept that quiet.'

'I know, I didn't expect her to turn up,' Sam said. 'But I'm glad she has.'

The barman came back with a bottle of champagne. Francesca poured out a number of glasses and left them on the bar. She passed glasses to Sam, Phil, Gina and a few others. Gina passed one over to Dan, who'd come over to join them. 'Right then, it looks as though we're all here so I'll get to the point. I'd just like to say thank you to all of you for making me feel welcome at Sun Hill. I'd like to propose a toast, onwards and upwards,' Francesca said.

'Onwards and upwards!' Everyone repeated as glasses clinked together.

The crowd eventually dispersed. Francesca stayed sat at the bar; she was watching Sam and Phil on the dance floor. Dan come over to her at the bar, 'Can I buy you a drink, sarge,' he asked.

'I think that you can drop the 'sarge' when we're off-duty, Dan,' Francesca replied.

'OK then Francesca, can I get you a drink?' Dan asked again.

'Yeah, I'll have a vodka please Dan,' Francesca replied.

'Coming right up,' Dan replied.

He came back a few minutes later and brought back Francesca's vodka. 'Thanks Dan,' Francesca replied.

'So, what's a nice girl like you doing down here if you don't mind me asking,' Dan said.

'I moved down from Yorkshire. Sam's my sister you know,' Francesca replied.

'Yeah, I'd heard rumours,' Dan replied.

'Anyway, I came back to try and make things up with Sam, we hadn't seen each other for 4 years and I wanted to make things up with her,' Francesca said.

'Hmm,'

'Anyway, I'll see you later, Dan thanks for the drink,' Francesca said as she got up off her seat and left the bar area.

She walked towards the dance floor as a song began to play:

_**My mind's on fire  
My soul's on fire  
Feeling hot hot hot  
party people  
All around me  
Feeling hot hot hot  
What to do on a night like this  
Music sweet I can't resist  
We need a party song  
So with a rum bum bum  
Let me rum bum bum bum  
**_

_**Olay Olay Olay Olay Olay Olay Olay Olay  
Let me rum bum bum bum  
Let me rum bum bum bum  
Feeling hot hot hot  
Feeling hot hot hot**_

Feeling hot hot hot

_**(Hot Hot Hot- Arrow)**_

After the song finished, Francesca looked over at Sam and Phil, who were still on the dance floor. Sam's head was resting on Phil's shoulder and his arms were snaking around Sam's waist. He noticed that Francesca was looking at them and left Sam to go and see her. 'What do you want?' Francesca asked.

'A word. Outside now,' Phil replied and made his way to the door.

Francesca followed Phil outside; she knew what this was about. 'What is it you want?' She asked.

'The truth. Did you tell Sam about us?' Phil replied.

'You're looking scared Phil. What is it? Worried that I'm gonna jeopardise your relationship with my sister?' Francesca asked.

'Just tell me whether you've told her or not,' Phil replied.

Francesca stayed silent for a few moments, 'Don't worry, you're secret's safe,' she finally said.

'Why didn't you tell me this earlier?' Phil asked.

'I just wanted to see you squirm. Do you really think I'd want to be the one to break my sister's heart?' Francesca replied.

It was Phil's turn to stay silent for a moment. 'No, I don't think you would,' he finally said.

'Good, then Sam'll never find out about us. Unless you do anything that'll hurt my sister,' Francesca replied and went back inside.

Sam came out a few minutes later. 'What was that about?' she asked.

'Nothing,' Phil lied.

'Must be a pretty big nothing,' Sam remarked.

'I was telling her what I've brought you for Christmas,' Phil invented.

'Oh, OK. Come back inside,' Sam said.

She held out her hand to Phil, he took it and followed Sam back into the pub. Sam looked over at Francesca, who sat in a corner with Dan. She and Phil went to the bar to get a drink.

'So are you single then?' Dan asked.

'Yeah, at the moment,' Francesca replied looking into Dan's eyes. 'But I'm open to offers.'

'What do you mean?' Dan asked.

Francesca leant across and kissed Dan lightly on the lips, to make sure that this was what he wanted. When neither of them pulled away, Dan deepened the kiss. 'Do you wanna come back to mine?' Dan asked when he finally pulled away.

'Come on then,' Francesca replied as she picked her bag up. 'But you've got to catch me first.'

'OK then,' Dan said and watched Francesca leave and followed a minute or so later.

_**Children behave**_

_**That's what they say when we're together**_

_**And watch how you play**_

_**They don't understand**_

_**And so we're…**_

Francesca and Dan ended up by the river. Francesca was running a good few hundred metres in front of Dan. 'Come on slow coach!' She called. 'If you get any slower you'll catch a cold.'

Francesca turned around and noticed that Dan had disappeared. She went and stood by the railings and looked out on the view.

_**Running just as fast as we can**_

_**Holding onto one another's hand**_

_**Trying to get away into the night**_

_**And then you put your arms around me**_

_**And we tumble to the ground**_

_**And then you say**_

Dan was hiding behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to pounce. When Francesca turned her back to him, looking out over the river, Dan decided to make his move. He ran up behind her and poked her in the ribs. 'Ow!' She said.

Dan put his arms around Francesca and kissed her neck. 'I think it's just you and me, now,' he said.

'I think it is,' Francesca replied.

_**I think we're alone now**_

_**There doesn't seem to be anyone around**_

_**I think we're alone now**_

_**The beating of our hearts is the only sound**_

_**(I think we're Alone Now- Girls Aloud)**_

'Are you coming?' Dan asked.

'Back to yours?' Francesca replied.

Dan nodded and held out his hand. Francesca took it and they walked in the direction of Dan's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the pub, Sam and Phil were still drinking at the bar. 'Where's Francesca gone?' Sam asked.

'Don't know,' Phil replied.

Sam put her drink down on the bar and led Phil back over to the dance floor as another song began to play:

_**Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you**_

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

_**(Dirty Dancing Soundtrack (I've Had) The Time Of My Life)**_

Sam took her head off Phil's shoulder and gazed into his eyes. He smiled back at her and led her off the dance floor. They went back over to their table and picked up their stuff. 'Come on let's go,' Sam said.

'Yeah, I'll call a cab,' Phil replied.

About half an hour later, Sam and Phil arrived back at their house and let themselves in. Phil looked at Sam and smiled. 'I know what's your mind,' Sam smiled.

'What?' Phil asked.

'Come on,' Sam said.

Phil carried Sam upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. Phil undone the zip of Sam's dress and removed the halter necked strap. Sam's dress fell to the floor and Phil placed her gently on the bed and started kissing her all the way down her body. He stopped when he got to her stomach and looked back up at Sam. She started undoing his shirt and threw it down on the floor. She started undoing his trousers and discarded it in the same way she did the shirt. Phil gently manoeuvred himself so he was now on top of Sam again. He slowly slid down and gently slid down her underwear. Phil gently moved on top of Sam and pushed himself inside her. She felt her excitement grow and with it her groans of pleasure became louder and quicker. She wrapped her legs around Phil's waist, to make sure that he didn't pull away. They lay in each other's arms afterwards, regaining their strength. 'I love you Sam,' Phil said.

'I love you too, Phil,' Sam replied before exhaustion took over and she went off to sleep.


	9. Cops and Robbers

Chapter 9- Cops and Robbers

It was about 8 o'clock in the morning. A glimmer of sunlight was peering through the blinds. Francesca and Dan were still asleep. Francesca stirred at about 8:15 and turned around to face Dan. 'How long have you been awake?' She asked.

'Not long. I've just been watching you,' Dan replied.

'Why?'

'You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you,' Dan said. 'I've been thinking.'

Francesca sat up in bed and pulled the duvet up around her 'What about?' she asked.

'I'd heard rumours going round the relief that you were married,' Dan replied.

'Why does that matter anyway?'

'I had an affair with a married woman not so long ago and we got found out. She chose her husband over me and I just want to know that you're not going to go the same way as her,' Dan said.

'Yes, I am. But only on paper,' Francesca replied.

'What do you mean?' Dan asked.

'We split up nearly 6 months ago. I'm just waiting for him to file for divorce,' Francesca replied.

'Oh, I had no idea,' Dan said.

'Look, it's OK. I should've been straight with you from the start,' Francesca replied.

'Don't worry, babe, I trust you,' Dan said as he leant across and kissed her softly on the lips.

Francesca deepened the kiss and they disappeared under the duvet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil woke up in each others arms. Sam woke up first; she turned around to face Phil. She leant across and kissed him on the cheek. Phil began to stir and he kissed Sam softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and then pulled away. 'What was that for? 'Phil asked.

'We've got work this morning. You can wait till for New York can't you?' Sam replied as she got out of bed.

'Course I can babe,' Phil said as he went over to Sam and softly kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam and Phil made it into work at about 9 o'clock. 'Sam, do you what's wrong with DS Simmonds?' Neil asked.

'No guv, why?' Sam replied.

'She's just called in sick, says it's a 24-hour sickness bug or something,' Neil said.

'Oh, she might still be feeling the after-effects of last night,' Sam replied.

'OK,' Neil said and he went back into the office.

'You didn't say anything to annoy Francesca last night did you?' Sam turned to Phil.

'No of course I didn't. We were discussing your Christmas present,' Phil replied.

Neil came back out of his office. 'Phil, Sam. We've just had a job come through. Uniform have just picked up robbery suspect and they think his accomplice might turn up at his place. Can you go and keep watch on the house until he turns up?' Neil asked.

'Yeah we'll take it guv,' Phil replied as Neil went back into the office.

'Fancy one last round of Cops and Robbers before Christmas?' Phil turned back to Sam.

Sam smiled. 'You try and stop me,' She replied and followed Phil out of CID.

Sam pulled out outside a property on Talbot Street and stopped. 'How long do you reckon we're gonna be spending in this car?' Phil asked.

'I don't know,' Sam replied as she undone his seatbelt.

'What I meant was the longer we're here…,' Phil started as he undone his seatbelt and leant towards Sam. 'The longer we can be together with no interruptions.'

Sam shook her head at Phil and smirked. 'You are a very bad influence.' She said.

'Well, so are you,' Phil replied.

'Well, if we're gonna be bad, we might as well be very bad,' Sam said and she kissed Phil softly on the lips.

Phil deepened the kiss. Sam began to run her fingers through his hair. When she pulled away, Sam un-tucked Phil shirt and put her hands inside it, running them up and down his chest. Phil smiled at her 'Samantha Nixon, are you trying to steal my heat?' he asked.

'I'd do no such thing,' Sam replied.

'Hang on, isn't that bloke going into the robber's house?' Phil asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah, he is. Let's get him,' Sam replied as she got out of car and chased after the bloke.

Sam and Phil arrived back at the station with their suspect, Scott Brown about half an hour later. They booked him into custody and left him in the cells. They had the paperwork to write up. Both Sam and Phil were getting off work early because they were hoping to start on their packing for their holiday.

The managed to finish off their paperwork at about 4 and decided to go. They arrived back at their house about 20minutes later. There weren't any lights on in the house so Sam knew that Francesca wasn't at home. She unlocked the door of their house and went through to the kitchen. Phil shut the door to the house and followed her. Sam was opening up a bottle of wine. 'Ooh, that's an idea,' Phil remarked.

'You'd better stick around. I do have plenty more good ideas up my sleeve,' Sam replied.

Phil went over to Sam and placed his arms around waist. 'Any you'd like to share with me?' he asked.

'Ummm, no not yet but if you wait, I may be prepared to share my ideas with you,' Sam replied as she passed Phil a glass of wine.

'OK, I think I can take a hint,' Phil said and he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Shall we make a start on the packing for New York?' Sam asked.

'We can always take this upstairs,' Phil replied, gesturing towards the bottle of wine.

'OK then,' Sam said.

About three hours later, most of Sam and Phil's stuff was packed up in suitcases in their bedroom. 'Shall we go out and get some dinner?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, come on then,' Phil replied.

About half an hour later, Sam and Phil were walking through Canley Park, sharing a bag of chips. They sat down on a bench and finished the chips. There was one chip left. Sam picked up the last chip 'oh come on Sam,' Phil moaned.

Sam held the chip above Phil's mouth and replaced it with her mouth. Phil kissed her softly on the lips and she pulled away and ate the last chip. 'You tease,' Phil said.

'You bet I am,' Sam replied.

Phil threw the empty chip wrapper into the bin beside the bench and started stroking the side of Sam's face. 'I think we'd better get home, we've got an early start tomorrow,' he said.

'Yeah, come on lets get back home,' Sam replied.

Sam and Phil arrived back home at about 9:00pm. They sat in each other's arms in the living room, softly lit by the lights on the Christmas tree. This was what they loved about being together. They could spend time together, alone as a proper couple. Since her sister had turned up, Sam and Phil had had very little time to themselves and they'd really missed that. They both went upstairs to bed at about 10:00 that evening. Their flight was at 9 in the morning so they had to get up early. Sam and Phil lay in each other's arms, enjoying spending quality time together as a couple. Tiredness eventually took over and they both gradually went off to sleep.


	10. New York

Chapter 10- New York

Sam woke up at about 4 o'clock the next morning, she turned to face Phil. He was still asleep so she decided to go into the bathroom to brush her teeth. By the time she re-entered the bedroom, Phil had woken up. 'Where did you disappear off to?' he asked.

'I just went to do my teeth,' Sam replied. 'Are you gonna get ready?'

'In a minute,' Phil said.

Sam picked up the pillow and threw it at Phil. 'We've got to be at the airport at 7, come on,' she replied.

'No, I'm still tired,' Phil said.

Sam pulled the duvet off the bed. 'Hey what the hell was that for?' Phil replied

'We need to get ready. The flight's at 9 so get your backside moving,' Sam said and she left the bedroom.

Sam went downstairs and put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. She sat down on the side, waiting for the toast to pop out. Sam went to the fridge and picked up the butter. She sat down on the side and ate the toast. Phil came down about half an hour later and made himself a couple of slices of toast. 'Has anyone made a coffee?' Phil asked.

'Can you put the kettle on please?' Sam asked.

'Anything for you baby,' Phil replied.

Phil put the kettle on and made two cups of coffee, it was early and Sam and Phil were in need of the caffeine.

An half an hour later, Sam and Phil's cases were packed up in the car. Phil started the car up and they disappeared into the darkness.

Sam and Phil arrived at the airport at about 6:30, they sat in the café, eating talking and laughing until it was time to board their flight. They found their seats on the plane and Sam rested her head on Phil's shoulder. Phil put his arm around Sam's shoulders and they went to sleep, leaving the awful Great British weather behind them…

A few hours later, Sam and Phil woke up; their flight had just landed so they got their bags and hailed a taxi to get to their hotel. Sam got out of the cab and looked up at the hotel. 'Oh my God,' she exclaimed. 'Babe, this place is amazing.'

'I know, I do try my best,' Phil remarked as he got out of the cab and stood beside Sam.

'Come on,' Sam said and dragged her suitcase towards the doors of the hotel.

They checked into the hotel and went upstairs to their bedroom. Phil took the key card opened the door to their room. The first thing that caught Sam's eye was the mini-bar in the corner of the room. 'Oh my god, how did you manage do get hold of this?' she asked.

'Well, Sam, in my eyes. You deserve the best that money has to offer, and this-' Phil gestured around the room that he and Sam were stood in, 'Is it.'

'Well, I don't know what to say,' Sam replied.

Later that afternoon, after they'd sorted out their things, Sam and Phil went around the shops in New York, buying each other's Christmas presents. Phil sloped off on his own for about half an hour and Sam was beginning to wonder where he was. He came back armed with a small leather box. 'What is that?' Sam asked when she saw the box in Phil's hand.

'You'll just have wait and see,' Phil winked.

They finished off their Christmas shopping and stopped at a New York restaurant to have their dinner before going back to the hotel and the privacy of their room. After a very tiring day, Sam and Phil both decided they needed an early night and both went off to sleep.


	11. Christmas Eve

Chapter 11- Christmas Eve

_**It was Christmas Eve babe**_

_**In the drunk tank**_

_**An old man said to me, won't see another one**_

_**And then he sang a song**_

'_**The Rare Old Mountain Dew'**_

_**I turned my face away**_

_**And dreamed about you**_

Christmas Eve finally arrived in New York. It was about 8 o'clock when Sam and Phil finally woke up. 'Morning babe,' Phil whispered as he cuddled up to Sam.

'Morning,' Sam replied.

'Christmas Eve already,' Phil said.

'I know, hasn't it gone quickly,' Sam remarked.

'Come on you, let's get up and enjoy the sights and sounds of the Big Apple,' Phil said, putting on a very fake American accent.

Sam laughed. 'What's so funny?' Phil asked.

'Your American accent. It's so funny,' Sam replied, trying to stifle her laughter.

'Yes OK, very funny, lets get up,' Phil said.

_**Got on a lucky one**_

_**Came in eighteen to one**_

_**I've got a feeling**_

_**This year's for me and you**_

_**So happy Christmas**_

_**I love you baby**_

_**I can see a better time**_

_**When all our dreams come true**_

Sam and Phil managed to get up by about 9 o'clock and went for another stroll around the city. They stopped outside an ice skating rink. 'Do you fancy a go?' Phil asked.

'You know what? The older I get, the more risks I enjoy taking, come on lets go,' Sam replied.

'Are you sure?' Phil asked.

'You sound like your playing the wimp, not me,' Sam teased.

'Come on then, before I change my mind,' Phil replied.

_**They've got cars**_

_**Big as bars**_

_**They've got rivers of gold**_

_**But the wind right goes**_

_**Right through you**_

_**It's no place for the old**_

_**When you first took my hand**_

_**On a cold Christmas Eve**_

_**You promised me**_

_**Broadway was waiting for me**_

They came off the ice skating rink about half an hour later. They spent more time on the ice than they did on their but they still enjoyed themselves. Phil came off massaging his ribs. 'That was bloody painful, Phil moaned.

'What was?' Sam asked.

'You fell on top of me!'

'Surely it didn't hurt that much…did it? Do you want me to kiss it better?'

'Mmm, yes please,' Phil replied.

Sam leant across and kissed Phil softly on the lips. 'That any better?' she asked.

'Umm, slightly,' Phil lied.

'Very funny,' Sam replied.

_**You were handsome**_

_**You were pretty**_

_**Queen of New York City**_

_**When the band finished playing**_

_**They howled out for more**_

_**Sinatra was swinging**_

_**All the drunks they were singing**_

_**We kissed on a corner**_

_**Then danced through the night**_

They left the ice skating rink a little while later and found a small café in which they had their lunch. 'Are your ribs feeling better now?' Sam asked when they'd finished their meal.

'Yeah, they're getting better. They would've been much better if you didn't land on top of them,' Phil replied.

'I lost my balance I couldn't help it,' Sam protested.

_**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Were singing 'Galway Bay'**_

_**And the bells were ringing**_

_**Out for Christmas Day**_

_**You're a bum**_

_**You're a punk**_

_**You're an old slut on junk**_

_**Lying there almost dead on a drip**_

_**In that bed**_

They left the café later that afternoon and spent the rest of the afternoon walking along the boulevard. 'You know what Phil?' Sam said.

'What?' Phil replied.

'This is the happiest I've been in a long, long time,' Sam said.

'Happier than you were with Stuart?'

'Of course. I must have felt something for him once otherwise I wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place. Everything I felt for him once left me when he reacted the way he did over the baby. The only thing I feel for him now is contempt. Contempt and disgust. He stabbed you Phil and I'll never be able to forgive him for doing that. At least he's behind bars now so he can't do anything to us,'

'I know he stabbed me Sam that I could cope with. I just wouldn't be able to bear it if he ever hurt you. You mean too much to me Sam, I couldn't let you be hurt because of one man's jealousy,' Phil replied.

'I know that Phil,' Sam said.

_**You scum bag**_

_**You maggot**_

_**You cheap lousy faggot**_

_**Happy Christmas your arse**_

_**I pray God**_

_**It's our last**_

_**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Were singing 'Galway Bay'**_

_**And the bells were ringing**_

_**Out for Christmas Day**_

They had some dinner out in New York again, like they did last night. They went back to their hotel room afterwards and ordered champagne and ice cream on room service and sat curled up in each other's arms, watching DVD's. They decided to go to sleep at about 11. They both got into bed and cuddled up to each other before going to sleep.

_**I could've been someone**_

_**Well so could anyone**_

_**You took my dreams**_

_**From me when I first found you**_

_**I kept them with me babe**_

_**I put them with my own**_

_**Can't make it all alone**_

_**I've built my dreams around you**_

_**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Were singing 'Galway Bay'**_

_**And the bells were ringing**_

_**Out for Christmas Day**_

_**(Fairytale of New York- The Pogues feat Kirsty MacColl)**_


	12. Christmas Day In New York

Chapter 12- Christmas Day in New York.

It was early morning in New York, maybe about 5 or 6 when Sam stirred from her sleep. Her head was resting on Phil's chest, as it usually did. His arms were still around her. Sam slipped out of Phil's embrace and went over to the mini-bar and poured herself a glass of champagne. Phil started to stir. He woke up and looked across at Sam. He got up and went over to her. He put his arms around Sam's waist and gently kissed her neck. 'Happy Christmas babe,' He said. 'Come back to bed.'

Sam took a sip of champagne from her glass and turned to face Phil. 'I'll come back in a minute.'

'No, now,' Phil said, refusing to give in.

'Oh, go on then,' Sam relented and kissed Phil softly on the lips.

Phil lifted Sam up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He gently placed her back onto their bad. 'When do I get my pressie then?' Sam asked.

'You can have it now if you want,'

'Mmm yes please,'

'OK,' Phil reached into the cabinet and pulled out a slim leather box.

He handed the box to Sam. It had a little note attached that said: _To my gorgeous fiancée Sam, Happy Christmas, my love always Phil xx_. She read the note and smiled at Phil. Sam opened the box and was amazed by what she saw. It was a gorgeous diamond necklace. 'It's gorgeous, Phil. Thank you,' Sam finally said and kissed Phil on the lips.

Phil took the necklace from Sam and put it on for her. 'There you go babe,' he said.

'Thanks Phil,' Sam replied as she got back into bed and put her arms around Phil. 'There's something I wanted to talk to you about.'

'I've got something to tell you as well but you go first,'

'I was going to ask you about setting a date for the wedding,' Sam replied.

'Great minds think alike. I was making a few calls and there's been a cancellation so…I was wondering…how do you fancy getting married on Valentines Day?' Phil asked.

'Are you serious?' Sam asked.

'Of course I'm serious. Come on then, will you marry me on Valentines Day?'

'Course I will, you old softie,' Sam replied.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. He gently moved on top of her and started to undo her dressing gown and he kissed Sam gently all the way down until he reached her stomach. He looked up at Sam who smiled at him. Phil's tongue re-entered Sam's mouth and she wrapped her legs around his as Phil pushed himself inside her. He placed his mouth over hers in order to stifle the cries of pleasure that she was giving. They both cuddled up to each other afterwards, both out of breath. 'I love you so much, Sam,' Phil said. 'When do I get my pressie?'

'Now, if you want it,' Sam replied as she put her dressing gown back on.

She went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a neatly wrapped parcel. Phil was now sat on the bar stool near the mini-bar, drinking the glass of champagne that Sam had poured for him. She handed Phil his present and sat down on his lap. Phil rested his head on her shoulder and unwrapped his present. It was a set of aftershave and shower gel. 'Are you trying to tell me something?' Phil asked.

'Course not, babe, I can't have my fiancé smelling like God knows what,' Sam smiled.

'Thanks gorgeous. Well, I'd like to propose a toast,' Phil said as he picked up his glass. 'To February 14th.'

'February 14th,' Sam repeated as her and Phil's glasses clinked together, 'The happiest day of my life.'

Phil put his glass down on the bar and cupped Sam's face in his hands. He kissed her on the lips with all the love and tenderness that he felt everytime he looked at her.

Later that evening, after having a meal in the hotel restaurant, Sam and Phil decided to take a walk along the boulevard. They sat down on a bench, lying in each other's arms and enjoying their Christmas away from Sun Hill. 'It's been a great day, thank you, Phil,' Sam finally said.

'It's my pleasure Sam. As long as I get to spend Christmas Day with you, I'm happy,' Phil replied and he kissed Sam on the lips.

'Come on, lets get back to the hotel,' Sam said.

'What for?' Phil asked.

'What do you think?' Sam replied, winking.

'Let's go then,' Phil said as he took Sam's hand and led her back to the hotel.

They woke up at about midnight after a love-making marathon, both thinking the same thing. After all their efforts, they hoped that they would get lucky and conceive the baby that they both wanted. They were happy but a baby would make them even happier.

**Plz keep reviewing guys. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to post updates on a regular basis. I want at least 3 reviews for these two chapters b4 I post an upd8. PLZ!!!! Luv gemz xx**


	13. Returning

**NIXONSPARKLE aka Sach, Amo1990 and crazyamy005, this chapter 4 u guys!!**

Chapter 13- Returning

A few days later, Sam and Phil were waiting at the airport to catch their flight back to the UK. It was about 4 in the morning and they were both very tired. Sam and Phil were sat in the cafeteria drinking coffee, they needed the caffeine. Once they got on their plane, Sam rested her head on Phil's shoulder and went back to sleep.

Sam woke up a few hours later. 'Where are we?' she asked.

'We're just about to land,' Phil replied.

'Great,' Sam said.

When the plane landed, Sam and Phil got their bags and went off to find their suitcases. They left the airport and headed straight back to their house. Sam unlocked the door and they went inside. 'Francesca!' Sam called. 'Are you there?'

There was no answer. 'Let's get this lot unpacked,' Phil finally said.

'Yeah come on then,' Sam replied.

Sam and Phil took their bags upstairs and started unpacking. They heard a car pull up outside. Sam went over to the window to see who it was. It was Francesca and Dan. She watched as her sister and Dan shared a passionate kiss. Francesca gave Dan one last kiss and watched as he got back into the car and drove off.

'Hello? Anyone here,' Francesca called as she entered the house.

'Can you sort this lot out?' Sam asked, turning to Phil.

Phil nodded and watched as Sam went out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Sam entered the kitchen as Francesca poured herself a drink. She looked up at Sam. 'Hey sis, do you want a drink?' she asked.

'Yes, please,' Sam replied.

Francesca poured out 2 glasses of wine and passed one to Sam. 'You left the Christmas party pretty early didn't you?' Sam said.

'Yeah, I know,'

'So did Dan,'

Francesca smiled. 'You didn't, did you?' Sam asked.

'Course I did. We've spent Christmas together. Like I said sis, I've gotta move on sometime,' Francesca replied. 'Anyway, what's happening with you? You haven't stopped smiling since you came in.'

'We've set a date for the wedding,'

'Well come on sis,' Francesca replied. 'I'm on tenterhooks here.'

'We're getting married on Valentines Day,'

'Aww, sis. I'm really pleased for you,' Francesca said and went over to hug Sam.

Later that afternoon, Francesca and Phil had gone out and Sam was on her own. She decided to call Abi to let her know the latest developments. Sam called Abi's number and waited till she answered. 'Hello?' Abi said.

'Hey Abi, its Mum,' Sam replied.

'Hi Mum, how are you?' Abi asked.

'I'm great, how was your Christmas?'

'It was great. Spent Christmas with a few mates from Uni,' Abi replied. 'How was yours?'

'Me and Phil spent Christmas in New York, we've set a date for the wedding, I just thought I'd better let you know,'

'Come on then, when's the wedding?'

'February 14th,'

'What? Valentines Day?'

'Yes. There's something else I need to tell you.'

'Go on,'

Abi listened as Sam told her about Francesca turning up again. 'It must have been a shock for you, her turning up again after all these years,' Abi finally said.

'It was, she's back now and we're getting on great. I'd like you two to meet again, before the wedding,'

'I'd like that Mum. I'll let you know when I'm free.'

'OK darling, we'll speak soon. Love you,'

'Love you too Mum, bye,' Abi said as she hung up.

**Hey guys plz keep reviewing, I won't post ch14 til my review total gets to 18 or more!! If u want more ch's u no wot 2 do!! Luv gemz xx**


	14. New Year, New Start

**Special thankx 2 ****kelbobs15****crazyamy005**** and ****baby oranges**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u!! I got bored waiting for another review.**

Chapter 14- New Year, New Start

A couple of days later it was New Years Eve. Jack, Gina and John had planned an end of year celebration for everyone at Sun Hill. Sam and Phil had planned to announce the date of their wedding tonight. They were happy and wanted everyone to know that. Neither Sam nor Phil were at work so they were propped up in bed with a tub of ice cream between them, discussing what colour to use on their wedding posters. 'Yellow, is a bit bright isn't it? What about red?' Sam asked.

'Why red?' Phil replied.

'It ties in with the date, Valentine Day's all about love and romance,' Sam said.

'OK then, I'll do whatever you want,' Phil relented.

'Thank you,' Sam replied as she took hold of the spoon and ate some of the ice cream.

'I'd do anything for you,' Phil said.

'Have you two finished arguing?' Francesca asked as she poked her head around the door.

'We weren't arguing, it was just a minor difference of opinion,' Sam replied.

'Have you sorted out the posters yet?'

'Yeah, we've decided on red,' Phil replied.

'Oh good,' Francesca said. 'Are you still announcing the wedding date tonight?'

'Yeah we are,' Sam replied.

'Good,' Francesca replied. 'I'm off over to Dan's. I'll see you guys tonight.'

'See you sis,' Sam replied as Francesca went down the stairs and out of the door.

'Dan?' Phil asked, sounding rather confused.

'I was going to tell you but I never got round to it. She sneaked off with Dan at the Christmas party, they slept together. Francesca and Dan are a couple,' Sam replied.

'She kept that quiet,' Phil remarked.

'I know, I didn't find out till we came back,' Sam replied.

'Are you gonna help me finish this tub of ice cream?' Phil asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah OK,' Sam replied.

They finished off the tub of ice cream together, occasionally feeding each other spoonfuls in between kisses. Sam and Phil got up soon after and spent the rest of the morning curled up on the sofa watching DVD's

Later that afternoon, Sam began her preparations for the New Year's Eve party. She'd decided to curl her hair for the party. She knew it'd take a while so she decided the sooner she got started on her hair, the better.

By about 6 o'clock, Sam had finished doing her hair. She went downstairs where Phil was cooking dinner. He turned around when he heard Sam enter. 'Wow!' he exclaimed. 'You look…drop dead gorgeous.'

Phil approached Sam, picked her up and spun her around. 'Yes thanks Phil, put me down,' Sam replied.

Phil put her down and kissed her forehead. 'What are you cooking?' Sam asked.

'Pasta, it's almost ready,' Phil replied.

'Good, I'm hungry,' Sam remarked.

5 minutes later, Sam and Phil were sat at the table with a bowl of pasta each in front of them.

By about 6:30, Sam and Phil had finished their dinner and Sam went back upstairs to finish off her preparations for the party. Phil came up about 7:00. 'Have you finished yet?' Phil asked as he poked his head around the bedroom door.

'Almost. You can come in, its your bedroom too,' Sam replied.

'You look gorgeous,' Phil said and kissed Sam on the cheek.

They were both ready by 7:30 and called a cab to take them to the station. All the pubs were being used for their own celebrations so Sun Hill was the only other choice.

Sam and Phil arrived at the station at about 7:55, ready for the start at 8:00. The party was being held in the canteen so they made their way there and were greeted by Gina. 'Hi Sam,' Gina said. 'Had a good Christmas did you?'

Phil put his arm around Sam's shoulder. 'Yeah, it was good thanks ma'am,' he replied.

Everyone else began to arrive over the next 10minutes. When everyone had arrived, the first song began to play:

**_So I play along when I hear that favourite song  
I'm gonna be the one who gets it right.  
You better know when you're swingin' round the room  
Look's like magic's solely yours tonight_**

But I don't feel like dancin'  
When the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can't find a way  
You think that I could muster up a little soft, shoop devil sway  
But I don't feel like dancin'  
No sir, no dancin' today.  
(I Don't Feel Like Dancing- Scissor Sisters)

After the first song, Phil took Sam by the hand and they walked over to Smithy, who'd been asked by Gina to take care of the music. Phil whispered something in Smithy's ear; he nodded and turned the music down. 'Everyone, sorry to disturb the celebrations but Sam and Phil have something to say,' Smithy said and passed the microphone over to Sam.

'Thanks Smithy,' Sam said. 'As you all know, me and Phil have recently got engaged and we've set a date for the wedding.'

'Well, come on when's the wedding then? Someone shouted from the back of the room.

'February 14th. Me and Sam are getting married on Valentines Day,' Phil said.

Everyone started clapping, cheering and went over to congratulate Sam and Phil. 'Did you know?' Dan asked.

'Yeah, I did,' Francesca replied.

The evening went really quickly and before Sam knew it, the countdown was beginning. 'Everyone, we're just about to begin the countdown,' Jack said.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!

Everyone started clapping and cheering to celebrate the start of the New Year. Sam and Phil passionately kissed each other on the lips. When they pulled away, Phil gazed into Sam's eyes and said: 'Happy New Year, babe.'

'Happy New Year Phil,' Sam replied.

Phil took Sam in his arms as another song began to play:

_**Near, far wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**(My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion)**_

'I love you Sam,' Phil said.

'I love you too,' Sam replied.

Phil passionately kissed Sam on the lips. They loved each other and the New Year meant a new start. A lot of things had happened in the last year including Stuart and the miscarriage. Both of these factors significant in the starting of a very, very special partnership. This partnership was strong, nothing could or would tear them apart.

**Ooh, it gets better in the next chapter, intrigued? You should b Well if u r, press the blue button and review. Review and then I'll post the next chapter sooner. 19 reviews b4 I post! Luv Gemz xx**


	15. Happiness

**Special thankx 2 ****kelbobs15****torajack**** and ****crazyamy005**** 4 reviewing, this chpater's 4 u, plz keep reviewing luv ya lots Gemz xx**

Chapter 15- Happiness

Three weeks later, you couldn't go through a corridor in Sun Hill station without seeing the posters. Posters announcing the wedding of Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter. The posters said: _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter at Canley Parish Church at 2pm on Wednesday February 14th. The reception is to be held at The Bespra Hotel. All officers at Sun Hill welcome._

Abi had been down the previous weekend and met Francesca. Sam was relieved that they got on really well. She had no idea how she'd cope if her daughter and her sister didn't get on. They'd used that weekend to conduct the dress fittings for the wedding. Sam had also asked Jo to be one of her bridesmaids and she'd gladly accepted. Abi and Francesca had both chosen baby pink strapless dresses whereas Jo had chosen a strappy baby blue dress, Sam's dress was being kept under wraps until the big day, the only people who knew what Sam's dress looked like were Sam, Jo and Francesca. No-one else would know until the date of the wedding.

A week later however, Sam was lying in bed. Feeling ill. She'd called in sick and Phil had kissed her goodbye, telling her to get better soon and gone off to work. Occasionally, she ran to the bathroom to be sick. Over and over again, the nausea kept coming back and she felt unable to stop it. Sam went back to bed for the 3rd time that morning and a thought suddenly occurred to her. Could it possibly be? She thought. Sam got out of bed and took the pregnancy test out of the bathroom cupboard. She'd decided to keep one in there when she and Phil started trying for a baby so that she'd be prepared for when they did get lucky. Maybe that moment had finally arrived. She did the test and sat on the edge of the toilet, waiting for the result. It was positive. Sam smiled: she was finally pregnant with Phil Hunter's baby. Words couldn't even begin to describe how happy Sam was and she knew that Phil would feel the same way.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Meanwhile, Phil was absolutely bored rigid at work. The robbery he was working on with Jo wasn't throwing up any leads and he was really missing Sam. Occasionally, Phil looked sadly over at Sam's desk. He really missed Sam not being at work. Phil really missed being able to go over and give Sam a kiss and show his affection towards her. He just wanted lunch time to come so that he could go home and see how Sam was.

When lunchtime finally arrived, he was the first detective to shoot out of the office. 'Good lord, he's keen,' Jo remarked as she watched Phil take the stairs 2 at a time.

'He's going back to check on Sam,' Zain replied. 'She called in sick this morning.'

'Any idea why?' Jo asked.

Zain shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea and neither did Jo.

Phil pulled up outside his and Sam's house. He unlocked the door and went straight upstairs to their bedroom he entered and saw Sam smiling up at him. 'You look a lot better,' Phil said as he went to kiss Sam on the cheek.

'That's because I've got some very, very good news,' Sam replied.

'Yeah, come no then lets hear it,'

'I'm pregnant,'

'Are you serious?'

'Yeah, I done the test a couple of hours ago,'

Babe, this is amazing. I can't believe it,'

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips and she deepened it. When they both pulled away, Phil lifted up Sam's strappy top to expose her stomach. He gently began to massage it. 'Hello, little one, it's your daddy here,' Phil said to Sam's stomach.

'First sign of madness that is?'

'What?'

'Talking to my stomach,'

'Yeah but…there's a baby in there and when it arrives, we'll be a perfect little family,'

Phil leant across and pulled Sam into a hug. This was the news that he'd been hoping to hear since they started trying and now he'd finally heard Sam say those words. He'd just been made the happiest man alive and what's more, this time he was experiencing this with someone he truly, truly loved.

**25reviews b4 the next chapter is posted!! Luv Gemz xx**


	16. Good News

**Special thankx 2 Emz25, kelbobs15 and ****crazyamy005**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u luv gemz xx**

Chapter 16- Good News

Phil went back to work about half an hour later, leaving Sam to get some much-needed rest. Everyone noticed the momentous change in Phil's mood when he came back. 'His moods changed,' Jo remarked when Phil came through the double doors of CID. 'How's Sam?'

'She's getting better thanks Jo,' Phil replied as he went over to Francesca.

'Can I have a word Francesca?' Phil asked.

'Yeah sure,' Francesca replied as she put down the case files she'd just picked up.

'Not in here,' Phil said, pointing towards CID's briefing room.

Francesca followed Phil into CID's briefing room and closed the door. 'What is this about Phil?' she asked.

'Sam's asked me to tell you because she thinks that you deserve to know…' Phil started.

'I deserve to know what?' Francesca asked.

'She's pregnant,' Phil replied.

'Congratulations, Phil,'

'It's good news for you too, your gonna be an Auntie,'

'Don't say that, you're making me feel really old,'

'You're not _that_ old,'

'I just want to do right by yours and Sam's baby. I wasn't much of an Auntie to Abi. I was only 17 when Sam had Abi and went off Uni two years later, I wasn't there for Abi when she was growing up. I'll be there for this baby, no matter what it takes,'

'Good because the wedding and this baby is going to make us 1 big happy family,' Phil replied.

'Even with our past history?' Francesca asked.

'Our 'past history' as you put it isn't going to destroy mine and Sam's happiness. She doesn't need to know about us. The only thing you'll succeed in doing then is breaking your sister's heart. Do you really want to be responsible for breaking Sam's heart?'

'No, course I don't. I love my sister just as much as you do. If it was anyone else, then I'd say something but as it's my sister…it'll stay buried. I just wanted to make sure you knew where you stood,'

'Good, now I know are you going to congratulate me properly?'

Francesca walked towards Phil and hugged him. This was the first time she'd stopped thinking of Phil as a former conquest. She was thinking of him an ordinary bloke. The bloke her sister had chosen to be with. Sam had chosen to be with Phil above everyone else. They were meant to be together and Francesca knew it.

Phil finished work at about 5:30 and went straight home to Sam. Phil unlocked the door, 'Hi babe,' Sam called from the kitchen.

Phil followed the sound of Sam's voice and entered the kitchen. 'Good day?' Sam inquired.

'It's just got a lot better,' Phil replied.

They had some dinner and sat curled up on the sofa watching something on TV. Francesca came back at about 8:00. 'Not seeing Dan tonight are you?' Sam asked when Francesca entered the living room,

'Nah, I thought I'd come and see my sister. Phil told me,' Francesca replied.

'Are you pleased?'

'Pleased? I'm over the moon, congratulations sis,' Francesca said and she went over to Sam and gave her a hug.

'There's some dinner left in the oven if you want any,' Phil said.

'Nah that's fine, Dan cooked something for me,' Francesca replied.

'He can cook?!?' Sam asked.

'He's a better cook than Phil,' Francesca remarked.

'Oooh that's harsh,' Sam replied.

Francesca sat down on the armchair and picked up a bag of marshmallows that were lying on the mantelpiece. 'Anyone want some?' she asked.

'Nah you're alright,' Phil replied.

'Yeah go on then, pass us the bag,' Sam said.

Francesca passed Sam the bag and she sat there eating her way through the contents of the bag. Francesca decided to go up to bed at about 10:00 and Sam and Phil followed soon after. Phil placed his arms protectively around Sam's stomach before slowly going off to sleep.

**28reviews b4 I post the nxt ch luv Gemz xx**


	17. Business And Pleasure

**Special thankx 2 crazyamy005, S-Nixon, JamJunkie123, ****holby- city- fan**** and ****Emz25**** 4 reviewing, this ch's 4 u luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 17- Business and Pleasure

A couple of days later, Sam returned to work. 'Are you sire you're OK Sam?' Phil asked as they got out of the car.

'I'm OK Phil, the morning sickness has passed,' Sam replied.

'Come on,' Phil said.

Sam and Phil entered CID and began work. They were working together on a robbery at a jewellers. They went to the shop to pick up the CCTV footage and spent a couple of hours looking through the footage. Sam and Phil managed to identify their robber as Leon Granger. Do you fancy a bite to eat?' Phil asked once they'd identified their suspect.

'Yeah, lets,' Sam said and followed Phil out of the room.

After lunch, Sam and Phil took one of the CID cars out and went over to Granger's house to arrest him. They pulled up outside his house on Eddington Lane. Sam knocked on the door. Leon opened. 'Yes?' he said.

'Leon Granger, DS Nixon DS Hunter-,' Sam stopped as Leon turned and ran.

Phil reacted quickest and ran after Leon out of the back door and over the wall. Sam followed Phil over the wall and caught up with them just in time to watch Leon throw a bin bag at Phil. The bin bag split and the contents fell out over Phil. Sam ran forwards and grabbed Leon. 'Right Leon Granger, I'm arresting you for robbery,' Sam said as she read him his rights.

Sam and Phil brought him back to the station. They booked him into custody and left him in the cells. 'We'll leave him for a while shall we?' Sam said as she sniffed the air.

'What?' Phil asked.

'You stink,' Sam remarked.

'Well, thank you very much babe,' Phil replied.

About an hour later, Sam was just about to go and interview Leon and was looking for Phil. 'Have you seen Phil?' she asked Francesca.

'Umm, I think he's gone for a shower. He got tired of everyone saying how much he smelt,' she said.

'Oh, OK,' Sam replied, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

Sam went downstairs and stood outside the male locker room and waited for the corridor to clear. When it did, she opened the door to the male locker room and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Phil was still in the shower when he heard the door open. He pulled back the shower curtain and smiled when he saw Sam stood there, wearing just a towel. 'I thought I'd come and join you,' she said.

'You couldn't keep away could you?'

'Are you complaining?'

Sam walked towards Phil. 'Course not,' he said.

Sam dropped the towel covering her on floor. Phil leant across and kissed Sam passionately on the lips. As he did so, he lifted Sam into the shower with him and pulled the shower curtain closed behind them…

About 45 minutes later, Sam and Phil emerged from the shower. 'That was fun,' Phil remarked as he gently kissed Sam's neck.

'Yep, come on lets go and interview our suspect,' Sam replied.

They interviewed Leon in relation to the robbery at the jewellers. He admitted everything and Sam and Phil were able to charge him. 'Listen Phil, can I have a word?' Sam asked.

'Yeah sure,' Phil replied and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam opened the door to an empty interview room and they both went inside. 'I've made an appointment at the hospital for the scan, it's a couple of weeks into March, it's the earliest date they've got,' she said.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner, we're in this together, Sam?' Phil asked.

'I haven't had a chance,'

'Listen, I love you Sam, and I'll love this baby. I know I haven't been the best father to Alfie and Maddy but I will be to this one. I love you Sam and I'd do anything to make you happy,'

'I love you too Phil,' Sam said and she kissed Phil softly on the lips.

**33reviews b4 I post the nxt ch luv Gemz xx**


	18. The Night Before

**Special thankx 2 ****kelbobs15****, S-Nixon, and crazyamy2005 4 reviewing, this ch's 4 u! Luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 18- The Night Before

It was the evening before their wedding. Abi had taken Matthew to the park while Phil got some of his stuff together, he was staying at Mickey's tonight, and Sam was staying at their house. 'I'm really gonna miss you tonight, Phil,' Sam said.

'I'm gonna miss you too, Sam. Just think, the next time we see each other, we'll be stood in that church, preparing to make that life-long commitment to each other,' Phil replied.

'Come on, lets get this lot down,' Sam said.

She helped Phil carry his bags downstairs. Francesca came through the door just as they got to the bottom of the stairs. 'Phil, Mickey's outside,' she said.

'Right, then. I'd better go,' Phil replied.

'Oi! Aren't you forgetting something,' Sam said.

Phil put his arms around Sam and passionately on the lips. 'I love you Sam,' he said when they both pulled away.

'I love you too, Phil,' Sam replied.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Phil said.

'Yep, I'll see you,' Sam replied as she watched Phil get into Mickey's car and disappear off down the road.

Sam locked the door after watching Phil leave. 'You OK?' Francesca asked as she pulled her sister into a hug.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Sam replied as she leaned on her sister's shoulder.

'Come on, lets open some bottles,' Francesca said.

'Where's Jo?' Sam asked.

'She's gone to pick up from things from her place, she said she'd be here as soon as she could,' Francesca replied as Abi re-entered the house.

'Has Phil gone yet?' Abi asked.

'Yeah, he left a few minutes ago,' Sam replied.

'Come on, I'll just go and put this one to bed,' Abi said, gesturing towards her son.

'Yeah go on then, Abi,' Francesca replied.

Abi came down about 15minutes later. 'He's asleep,' she said as she entered the living room.

Sam and Francesca had settled themselves down on the sofa. Sam had refused to have a hen night; she didn't want to be hungover on what was going to be the happiest day of her life. She settled for a night in with Abi, Francesca and Jo, watching DVD's. Jo arrived at about 6:00. 'Jo!' Sam said when she opened the door and went to hug her 'I'm so glad you came.'

'I wouldn't miss this for the world,' Jo replied and stepped inside and watched Sam lock the door.

By about 10:00, the wine glasses had begun to stack up in the living room. 'Anyone fancy some tequila?' Francesca asked.

'Yeah, go on then lets just throw caution to the winds,' Sam replied and Francesca went into the kitchen to get the drinks.

'You've been a bit quiet Sam, are you OK?' Jo asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just a bit shell-shocked. I can't believe it's come around so quickly,' Sam replied as Francesca came back with the tequila and 4 glasses.

Sam, Jo, Francesca and Abi downed the tequila. Abi immediately headed off to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, 'You OK?' Sam asked her.

'Yeah, I'm OK. Listen I'm gonna go up to bed, I'll see you tomorrow,' Abi replied and she went over to hug Sam.

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Abi,' Sam replied, returning Abi's hug.

'Listen, you two. I'm gonna turn in as well. Big day tomorrow and I don't wanna look like a panda on my wedding day,' Sam said.

'Night sis,' Francesca replied as she got up and gave her sister a hug.

'See you tomorrow,' Sam said as she left the living room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil had just turned in as well. He was in the spare bedroom at Mickey's place. They hadn't been back long, they'd decided to go to the pub and have a few drinks. He was sat up thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow, Sam was going to become his wife. He smiled, knowing that he'd never been more certain of anything in his entire. Sam was going to make him the happiest person alive tomorrow. He kept that thought in his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**If u want to read the next chapter then u no wot 2 do. The next 4 ch's r devoted totally 2 the wedding. 36reviews b4 I post the next ch luv Gemz xx**


	19. The Big Day

Special thankx to jamjunkie123, S-Nixon and cazza1013 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u! Luv Gemz xx

Chapter 19- The Big Day

Sam woke up from her sleep at about 8 the next morning. She smiled to herself when she remembered. Today she was going to marry Phil Hunter. She put on her dressing gown and went downstairs. As she went down the stairs, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Sam went down to the kitchen and opened the door. 'Morning Sam,' Jo said merrily.

'Morning,' Sam replied.

'Sit down, I'll get you a cup of coffee mum,' Abi said as she went over to the kettle.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil had just woken up as well. He went downstairs to get himself a cup of tea. Mickey was already awake. 'Morning Phil,' he said as Phil entered the kitchen.

'Morning Mickey,' Phil replied.

'You nervous?' Mickey asked.

'No. I know Sam'll be there. I love her Mickey and she loves me, she won't leave me standing. She's the one; I really think she is,'

'Then I'm pleased for you mate,'

'Right,' Phil said as he drank the last of his tea. 'I've got something I need to do.'

'You're not going to see Sam? It's bad luck if you do,' Mickey replied.

'No course not, I wouldn't wanna jinx today would I?' Phil asked as he left the kitchen and went out of the door.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Back at Sam's meanwhile, she'd just finished her coffee and was starting to eat some toast when the doorbell rang. 'I'll get it,' Francesca said as she left the kitchen.

Francesca went to answer the door. She opened it and saw a female delivery girl stood there; she was holding a dozen long-stemmed red roses. 'Hi, these are for a Ms S Nixon. I was told she lived at this address,' she said.

'Yeah, she does. I'll pass them on to her,' Francesca replied as she took the roses from the delivery girl. She left the doorstep and got back into the van and drove off.

Francesca re-entered the kitchen with the roses in her arms. 'These just arrived for you Sam,' she said as she passed the roses and the card to Sam.

Sam opened the card which said: _To my gorgeous Sam, I have waited so long for today to arrive and now it finally has. I love you so much and I'm going to prove that to you today. My love always and forever, Phil xx_

Sam smiled as she read the card. 'Awww that's so sweet,' Abi said as she read the card over Sam's shoulder.

'What times the childminder arriving?' Sam asked.

'She should be here any minute now, I'm just going to sort him out,' Abi replied and she left the kitchen.

'How are you sis?' Francesca asked as she went over to her sister. 'Are you nervous?'

'Just a bit, you find me a bride-to-be that isn't nervous on her big day. Weren't you?' Sam replied.

'Yeah, course I was. I was so nervous, I almost considered not turning up. In hindsight, if I'd have known that we'd be separated 10years down the line, I probably wouldn't have gone ahead with it. I guess I could've saved myself a lot of heartache,' Francesca said as the doorbell rang again.

'I'll get it,' Jo said and she left the living room to answer the door.

'I'm really pleased that you've found Phil, I know how much he's changed for you and I know how much he loves you,' Francesca said and she gave Sam a hug.

'Abi!' Jo called from the hall. 'Childminder's here!'

'Coming!' Abi called back as she came down the stairs with Matthew in her arms. Jo left Abi and the childminder to it and went back into the living room. 'Thanks for this Lindsey, I really appreciate this.'

'It's no problem Abi, I'll see you later,' Lindsey replied.

Abi gave Matthew a kiss. 'I'll come and pick him up tomorrow morning. Is that OK?' she asked.

'Course it is, Abi. Don't worry, I'll look after him,' Lindsey replied.

'I'll see you later, then,' Abi said as she watched Lindsey put Matthew in the car seat, get in the car a drive off.

'Come on Mum,' Abi called through to the living room. 'Let's start getting you ready.'

**39reivews b4 I post the next ch luv Gemz xx**


	20. Preparations

**Special thankx 2 S-Nixon, ****BIGHROCKS****kelbobs15**** and ****Emz25**** 4 reviewing, this ch's 4 u luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 20-Preparations.

Phil had just emerged from the shower. He went back downstairs to see Mickey. 'Bathroom's all yours,' Phil said.

'Thanks mate,' Mickey replied.

Mickey went upstairs and entered the bathroom. Phil sat down on the sofa, contemplating everything that was going to happen today. He knew Sam would be there at the church. They loved each other and they both knew they were ready to make that life-long commitment to each other.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Meanwhile, Francesca and Jo had taken both the bathrooms. Sam had already had a shower and she and Abi were in the bedroom, Abi was curling Sam's hair for the wedding. 'Abi,' she started. 'You know I said me and Phil were trying for our own kid?'

'Yeah,' Abi replied.

'I'm pregnant,' Sam said.

'Oh mum, congratulations,' Abi replied and she gave her mum a hug.

'Thanks. I thought you'd be pleased,' Sam said.

'I am Mum, I'm over the moon,' Abi replied.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Mickey had just finished in the shower. He came downstairs; Phil was still sitting on the sofa. 'Getting nervous?' he asked.

'Me? Nervous? No way,' Phil replied.

'Come on lets get you ready,'

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Abi had just finished curling Sam's hair. 'There you go Mum,' she said as she passed Sam a mirror.

'Oh Abi, it's beautiful, thank you,' Sam replied, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

'That's OK Mum,' Abi said and she gave her mum a hug.

Francesca came out of Sam's en-suite bathroom. 'Right, I'm gonna get in the shower,' Abi said as she passed Francesca and went into the bathroom.

Abi emerged from the bathroom about half an hour later. Sam had just finished doing her make up. 'I'm just going to get into my dress,' she said and left Sam and Phil's bedroom.

'While we're on the subject, lets get you into your dress sis,' Francesca said to Sam.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil was still in Mickey's living room, he was now wearing his wedding suit. He was wearing a grey suit with a red tie. Mickey came downstairs; he was wearing a matching suit. 'The car's on its way,' he said.

'Good,' Phil replied, he was pacing up and down the living room floor.

'Stop it will you. You're making me nervous and I'm not the one who's getting married,' Mickey remarked.

'OK then,' Phil stopped pacing and leant against the wall.

A horn beeped outside. 'That's the car,' Mickey said as he looked out of the window. 'You ready?'

'Yep, as I'll ever be,' Phil replied and followed Mickey out of the house

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sam was stood in front of a full-length mirror. This was the first time she'd tried the dress on since the fittings. It was floor-length, ivory-coloured, very low cut at the front and the back and figure-hugging. The train of her dress flowed elegantly behind her. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and leant towards her dressing table to pick up her tiara. She put it on and turned back to the mirror, smiling once more at her reflection.

Francesca knocked on the door. 'Come in!' Sam called.

She entered the bedroom. 'The limo's just arrived,' she said.

Sam smiled. 'Are you ready sis?' Francesca asked.

'Yes, I am,' Sam replied as her sister gave her a hug. 'Come on.'

Abi and Jo were stood at the bottom of the stairs. Francesca came down first. 'She's coming,' she said.

Sam came down the stairs a few seconds later. 'Wow, Sam, you look gorgeous,' Jo said.

'You look stunning, Mum,' Abi chipped in.

'Thanks,' Sam replied.

'You ready?' Francesca asked as she passed Sam her bouquet of cream roses.

'Yeah, lets go,' Sam replied.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil was stood at the front of the church, most of the relief and CID had already taken their seats. All except Jack, he was standing at the door of the church because he was giving Sam away. 'Are you nervous now?' Mickey asked.

Phil nodded. 'She'll be here, won't she?'

'Course she will, mate, she really loves you. Everyone knows it.'

The limo pulled up outside the church. Sam, Francesca, Jo and Abi got out. Jack came out to greet them all. 'You look nice Sam,' he said as he kissed her cheek.

'Thank you,' Sam replied.

Jack held out his arm and Sam took it. They began to walk towards the church, followed by Francesca, Jo and Abi…

**Oooh, cliff-hanger! So will anything go wrong 4 Sam and Phil on the big day? 43 reviews until u find out!!! Luv gemz xx**


	21. The Ceremony

**Special thankx 2 NIXONSPARKLE, JamJunkie123, crazyamy005, Emz25 and S-Nixon 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u luv ya all luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 21- The Ceremony

The wedding march began and Phil turned towards the door. He saw Sam walking towards him and all his worries left him. Phil felt like the luckiest man alive, he couldn't get over how gorgeous Sam looked. As Jack and Sam reached the alter, he gently squeezed her arm before taking his place in the congregation. Phil took Sam's hand and they both turned to face the vicar. 'We are gathered here today to witness the joining in matrimony of Samantha and Phillip,' the vicar started. 'After today, they will legally be married in the eyes of God and will spend the rest of their lives together.'

Phil turned towards Sam and smiled at her. 'Phillip Michael Hunter,' the vicar said, turning towards Phil. 'Do you take thee Samantha Catherine Nixon to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do,' Phil said with absolute conviction.

'And do you, Samantha Catherine Nixon take thee Phillip Michael Hunter to your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do,' Sam replied.

'Now before we go on,' the vicar said. 'I must ask whether anyone knows of a reason why these two people may not joined in marriage. If so, then they should speak now or forever hold their peace.'

There was silence in the church. The vicar seemed satisfied that no-one would come forward. 'Will the best man come forward with the rings?'

Mickey stepped forward and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two small boxes and passed one to Sam and one to Phil. Phil opened his box, took the ring out and placed it over Sam's finger. 'Repeat after me,' the vicar said. 'I, Phillip Michael Hunter.'

'I, Phillip Michael Hunter,'

'Do take thee Samantha Catherine Nixon to be my lawful wedded wife,'

'Do take thee Samantha Catherine Nixon to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us do part,' Phil said as he slipped the ring onto Sam's finger.

Sam opened up her box and took the ring out and placed it over Phil's finger. 'And now you,' the vicar said. 'I, Samantha Catherine Nixon.'

'I, Samantha Catherine Nixon.'

'Do take thee Phillip Michael Hunter to be your lawful wedded husband,'

'Do take thee Phillip Michael Hunter to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us do part,' Sam said and she slipped the ring onto Phil's finger.

'And with the acceptance of rings and the union of marriage in the house of God, I now pronounce you man and wife,' the vicar said, turning to Phil. 'You may kiss the bride.'

Sam and Phil smiled at each other before kissing the other passionately on the lips. Everyone in the church was either crying or smiling; even Gina managed to crack a smile. Sam was a close friend of hers and she was pleased that Sam found some happiness.

Sam and Phil walked back up the aisle and went outside and were showered with confetti. 'I love so much Mrs Hunter,' Phil said as he gently squeezed Sam's hand.

'And I love you too Mr Hunter,' Sam replied and they kissed as they were showered with more confetti.

Sam and Phil got into the limo that was taking them to the reception. 'So how does it feel to be Mrs Hunter now?' Phil asked.

'It feels so…right. There's nothing more I've wanted in the world than to be your wife,' Sam replied. 'You've got no excuse for forgetting Valentines Day now. 'Cos if you do, you'll be forgetting our wedding anniversary as well.'

'Babe, I'd never forget Valentines Day. Especially not now. Have I told you how beautiful you look?'

'No you haven't, but if you're about to, then I'm not gonna stop you.'

Phil turned around to face Sam and stroked the side of her face. 'When you were walking down that aisle towards me, you looked so beautiful, you still do. You are the most beautiful, intelligent woman I have ever met and I love you with all my heart,'

'I love you too, Phil,' Sam replied and kissed Phil on the lips as the limo pulled up outside the hotel.

**49reviews b4 I upd8!!! Luv Gemz xx**


	22. The Party

**Special thankx 2 kelbobs15, S-Nixon, crazyamy005, JamJunkie123 and Emz25 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 22- The Party

Sam and Phil got out of the limo and were greeted by their colleagues. 'Go on Phil, kiss the bride,' Zain said.

Phil smiled and leant across and kissed Sam on the lips. 'Come on you, we've got a party to go to,' Phil said when he pulled away.

After having the wedding photos taken in the hotel garden, they went into the hotel. Once everyone was in the hotel and sat at their seats. Mickey got up to say a few words. He struck a glass and everyone fell silent. 'Sam and Phil have asked me to say a few words. I've known Sam and Phil for a number of years and I think it's fair to say that they've been through some serious ups and downs. There was a time when they were enemies, during the time that Sam was Acting DI. From day one, there was something special between them and I think they both knew that they'd be together one day. Maybe that day would've come a lot sooner if a certain DS Turner hadn't come along. But in the end they both realised that they were destined to be together, and I'm really glad that they did. I'd like you all raise your glasses in a toast; to the bride and groom,' he said.

'The bride and groom!' Everyone said and they raised their glasses.

Mickey sat down at the table beside Phil as he got up. 'Now seeing as though you're all quiet, I've got a few words I'd like to say. As you all know, me and Sam came very close to being separated when I got stabbed. I'd just like to say that by marrying me in front of all of you today, Sam has made me the happiest man alive. A few weeks ago, we received some good news-' at this point, Sam stood up and Phil put his arms around her. 'Me and Sam are expecting our first child together,' he said.

Everyone around them started clapping and cheering. Jo came over to Sam. 'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked as she hugged Sam.

'We wanted to keep it a surprise,' Sam replied.

Later on, Sam and Phil took to the dance-floor. She put her arms around Phil's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He put his arms around Sam's waist and gazed into her eyes as the song began to play. It was their first dance as husband and wife.

_**Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you**_

_**I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too**_

_**And I would run away**_

_**I would run away, yeah..., yeah**_

_**I would run away**_

_**I would run away with you**_

_**Cause I am falling in love with you**_

_**No never I'm never gonna stop**_

_**Falling in love with you**_

_**(Runaway- The Corrs)**_

As the song finished, Sam kissed Phil on the lips and everyone around them clapped. Other couples flooded onto the dance-floor, including Francesca and Dan and Jo and Zain.

Sam and Phil went over to Gina and Neil who were sat by the bar. 'Congratulations you two,' Gina said. 'On the baby and the wedding.'

Thanks Gina,' Sam said as she hugged her.

'Yep congratulations you two,' Neil chipped in.

'Thanks,' Phil replied as he took hold of Sam's hand and led her back to towards the dance-floor.

Phil took Sam in his arms. He smiled at her as another song began to play.

_**Out of all the boys you're not like the others**_

_**From the very first date I knew we'd be lovers**_

_**In my wildest dreams my darkest desire**_

_**Would I declare to you, your love suits me higher?**_

_**Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone**_

_**They shone a light and brought us together**_

_**We are two in a million**_

_**We've got all the love we could be given**_

_**If the world should stop we'll still have each other**_

_**And no matter what we'll be forever as one**_

_**(Two in a Million- S Club 7)**_

'If you'd told me a year ago that I'd be watching Sam and Phil get married today, I'd never have believed you,' Gina remarked as she watched Sam and Phil on the dance-floor.

'He's got his faults Gina, like all of us. No-one's perfect but Sam obviously brings out a different side to him,' Neil replied.

'They're good together though, aren't they?'

'Yeah, they are,'

Sam and Phil took to the dance-floor for their last dance later that evening. 'This is it, Sam,' Phil said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'No turning back now. Not that I'd want to,' Sam replied.

Phil smiled at Sam as she settled into his arms. The last song began to play.

**_I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies  
I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do_**

I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile   
And feel the pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you   
In a world of lies  
You are the truth

And baby   
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe   
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark   
When you tell me that you love me   
**_(Westlife feat Diana Ross- When You Tell Me That You Love Me)_**

Sam and Phil kissed once more as they left the dance-floor. They had the honeymoon suite booked for that night. 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hunter,' the porter said as he handed over the key card.

'Thank you,' Phil replied and the porter disappeared down the corridor.

Sam and Phil entered the honeymoon suite and shut the door behind them. 'I'll just go and get out of this,' Sam said, gesturing down towards her dress.

'OK then,' Phil replied as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam emerged from the bathroom about 15minutes later, wearing just a dressing gown. Phil was by now in bed, pretending to be asleep. Sam approached the bottom of the bed and dropped the dressing gown on the floor. She went under the bedclothes and kissed Phil all the way up his chest until she reached his neck. Sam lifted up her hand and stroked the side of Phil's face. He reacted to this and turned to face his wife. 'You took your time, didn't you?' he said as he kissed Sam on the lips.

'Getting bored were you?' Sam replied.

'No of course not,'

He kissed Sam on the lips once more and then started to kiss her neck. Phil looked up and smiled at Sam before gently moving himself on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his to ensure that he went inside her. Phil kissed Sam's neck as he went deeper inside her. He then placed his mouth over hers in order to stifle the cries of pleasure that they were both giving. They carried on for what seemed like hours until they both simultaneously climaxed. They lay in each other's arms afterwards, both totally breathless. 'Listen Sam, I've got something for you,' Phil said suddenly puncturing the silence.

'You given me enough already,' Sam smiled.

'I mean the other part of your Valentines Day present. The roses that I sent you this morning were only half of it,' Phil said.

'What's the other half then?'

Phil reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out an envelope. He passed this envelope to Sam. She opened it and gazed, open mouthed at the contents. Sam picked up the tickets and looked at Phil. 'Are these?' she started.

'Two tickets to the Maldives, leaving tomorrow I thought I'd surprise you, that's where we're going for our honeymoon,' Phil finished.

Sam put her arms around Phil and leant into him. Knowing that he'd support her weight. This had been the best day of their lives. They had both waited years for this day to arrive and now it had been and gone. Sam and Phil were now married and nothing else mattered to them. They'd finally found each other, despite the odds being stacked against them.

**54reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv Gemz xx**


	23. The Honeymoon's Over

**Special thankx 2 JamJunkie123, S-Nixon, Emz25 and torajack 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 23- The Honeymoon's Over

Two weeks later, Sam and Phil came back from their honeymoon in the Maldives. They were due back into work the next day. That evening, Sam was busy in the kitchen making the dinner when she felt 2 hands around her waist and felt someone kissing her neck. 'How was the honeymoon for you, Mrs Hunter?' Phil asked.

'Absolutely perfect, I feel like the luckiest woman alive. But then I look at you and remember, I _am_ the luckiest woman alive,' Sam replied.

'What you cooking?'

'Spaghetti Bolognaise,'

'Mmm, is it just us then or is Francesca joining us?'

'I think she's joining us, why is that a problem?'

'No, I just wanted to spend some more time alone with my wife,'

'We've just a whole fortnight on our own; I'd have thought you'd have had enough,'

'No course not,'

Sam and Phil heard the door shut. 'Anyone here!' Francesca called.

'In the kitchen!' Sam replied.

Francesca entered the kitchen. 'Sam! It's great to see you,' she said as she hugged her sister.

'You too Sis,' Sam said, returning her sister's hug.

'It's great to see you too Phil,' Francesca said as she went to hug Phil.

'Yeah, you too,' Phil replied as he returned her hug.

'What you cooking?' Francesca asked.

'Spaghetti Bolognaise,' Sam replied.

'Sounds good to me,'

Sam, Phil and Francesca sat around the table eating the Spaghetti Bolognaise. 'Mmm, that was good Sam,' Francesca remarked.

'So, sis. What been happening since me and Phil went off?' Sam asked.

'Not a lot,' Francesca replied. 'DI Manson's got some big briefing tomorrow morning, about some major robbery. Being the only DS around, I've been driven up the wall by all the cases being passed on because you two were off sunning yourselves on honeymoon. You chose the right time to go away.'

'Don't we know it, the weather here is miserable. The Maldives is so much better than here,'

'I know,' Francesca replied. 'I'm gonna go and get an early night, back to the daily grind tomorrow for you two.'

'Oh, joy,' Phil said sarcastically.

Later that evening, Sam and Phil decided to call it a night a get some much-needed rest. They were back at work tomorrow. 'Do you realise this is the time we've slept here as a married couple?' Phil asked.

'Course I do, I can't believe it's been 2weeks since the wedding. It seems a lot longer. Not that I'm complaining,' Sam replied.

Phil gently kissed Sam on the top of the head and watched as Sam settled into his arms. He smiled to himself and rested his head against Sam's before he went to sleep.

The next morning, Sam and Phil both arrived at work at about 8:30, in time for DI Manson's briefing. They sat down in CID's Briefing Room and waited for DI Manson to arrive. He came in about 10minutes later. 'Morning all, before I begin I'd just like to welcome back Sam and Phil from the Maldives. Now we've got that over with, I'll get down to business. We have recently acquired intelligence that a major robbery at an electrical warehouse on the Leighton Marsh Estate. A large supply of electrical equipment is due to be delivered to the warehouse this afternoon. We have intelligence to suggest that this guy Jason Callaghan is planning a raid. We also have intelligence to suggest that he's going to be armed so SO19 will be supplying us with back-up. We've got plain clothed uniform officers outside Callaghan's address, keeping an eye on him. Sam and Phil, I want you to go to the warehouse and keep an eye on that, security isn't tight enough to deter Callaghan so I want you there in case things kick off. Everyone else, you have been assigned to various locations so lets get to it,' He said.

Everyone started to leave the briefing room. 'The honeymoon's well and truly over then darling,' Phil whispered.

'Don't I know it,' Sam replied.

Later that afternoon, Sam and Phil arrived back at the station with Jason Callaghan in tow. They booked him in and left him to stew in the cells for a while. 'Not bad for a first day back, hey?' Phil remarked.

'Yeah not too bad,' Sam replied.

Phil made his way back up to CID and went over to Francesca. 'Francesca, can I have a word?' he asked

'Yeah sure,' Francesca replied as she put down the papers on the desk.

'You know it's Sam birthday next week. I was just wondering if you knew anywhere where I could hold a half decent party.' Phil asked.

'You might be in luck Phil. My best mate runs a bar in the centre of Canley; I'll have a word with her, see if she can do me a favour,'

'Good because I have a plan,'

**58reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	24. Birthday Surprises

**Special thankx 2 kelbobs15, S-Nixon, crazyamy005, Emz25, ****sam-qwen-nixon**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 24- Birthday Surprises

A week later, Sam woke up to someone kissing her on the neck. She opened her eyes and noticed it was Phil. 'Happy birthday gorgeous,' Phil said as he looked up at Sam.

'Thank you,' Sam replied. 'Where's my present then?'

Phil reached into the cabinet beside his bed and pulled out a carefully wrapped parcel. He handed it to Sam. 'Happy birthday Sam,' he said.

Sam carefully unwrapped the parcel and a small square box fell into her lap. She picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a heart necklace and bracelet set, both were encrusted in diamonds. 'Thank you, Phil,' Sam said as she kissed him on the lips. 'It's beautiful; it must have cost you a fortune.'

'You are worth every single penny, and more babe, I love you Sam,'

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied and she leant across and kissed Phil passionately on the lips.

'I'm going to go and get you breakfast in bed,' Phil said.

'Oooh, I am getting spoilt today aren't they?' Sam replied.

'Course you are,' Phil said and he left the bedroom, passing Francesca on the way downstairs.

'Happy birthday sis,' Francesca said as she went to hug her sister. 'There you go.'

Francesca passed Sam her present and watched as she opened it. 'Are you trying to tell me something?' Sam asked as she held up the bottle of bubble bath.

'No of course not. I just thought that with the baby coming along, I thought that you'd need something to help you relax,'

'Thanks for that sis,' Sam replied and hugged her sister.

'Listen I've just got to go and do something,' Francesca said as she left Sam's bedroom and went downstairs.

'How's the breakfast coming on Phil?' Francesca asked as she entered the kitchen.

'Great, thanks. Listen Francesca, is everything OK for tonight?' Phil replied.

'Yeah its OK, all you've got to do is get Sam to the bar,' Francesca said. 'I've done all the invites don't worry, it'll be fine Phil.'

'Cheers Francesca, I really appreciate all you've done,'

'No worries, Phil, you're part of the family now and families help each other out…occasionally,'

'Right I'd better get this upstairs to your sister,' Phil said as he left the kitchen.

He went back upstairs and into his and Sam's bedroom. 'Oooh, breakfast in bed!' Sam smiled.

Phil passed the tray to Sam and got back into beside her and began picking at the contents.

Later that evening, Sam was sat downstairs in a red halter-neck dress, waiting for Phil to come down. 'Phil!' Sam called. 'We'll be late.'

'OK!' Phil called as he came down the stairs and entered the living room.

'Wow, you look gorgeous,' he said and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Where are we going?' Sam asked.

'Ahhh, you'll just have to wait and see,' Phil smiled.

Phil and Sam pulled up outside the Express Bar on the High Street. 'Come on Phil, what are we doing here?' Sam asked.

'You'll see,' Phil said as he led Sam towards the door.

They opened the door and noticed that the lights were off and Phil fumbled around trying to find the switch. He turned the light on and Sam was confronted by everyone from Sun Hill waiting for her. 'Happy Birthday!' they all shouted.

'You organised this?' Sam asked Phil.

'Yep, it was me, but I can't take all the credit,' Phil replied. 'This is partly down to Francesca as well.'

Francesca walked over and hugged Sam. 'I helped organise this as well, sis,' she said.

'Thank you,' Sam replied. 'This is great.'

Francesca walked up to the bar where Dan was sitting. 'This was all your doing?' he asked.

'Not all, Phil helped as well,' Francesca

Dan leant across and kissed Francesca on the lips. The DJ started playing some slow songs. Dan took Francesca's hand and led her over to the dance-floor. He took her in his arms and they kissed once more.

Sam was sat at the bar with Gina and Phil. Sam was watching Francesca and Dan dancing. She had only just begun to understand what Francesca saw in Dan. She felt the same way everytime she looked at Phil, they loved each other. Love would see them right no matter what.

Phil took Sam's hand and led her over to the dance-floor. 'I think this is our song,' Phil whispered.

Phil put his arms around Sam's waist and she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He cuddled up to her as the song began to play.

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday **_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong 

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night 

_**(You're Still The One- Shania Twain)**_

This had been their song almost since the beginning of their relationship. In a way, this song was a representation of their relationship. Sam looked up at Phil and smiled. That was why this had become our song, Sam thought. Everytime she had a problem, she'd always run to Phil to find comfort. It might have taken years for them to get it together but in the end, they did. People said that Phil would just use Sam and break her heart. If anything, he'd proved that he was able to be faithful to one woman, especially one like Sam. She moved closer towards Phil and hugged each other, too engrossed in their love for each other to let anyone else in.

**64reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	25. The Scan

**Special thankx 2 S-Nixon, crazyamy005 and sam-qwen-nixon 4 reviewing the last chapter. Soz its taken so long to update, been preoccupied with other fics. Neway, I hope this chapter does u all justice. Luv ya all Gemz xx **

Chapter 25- The Scan

A week after Sam's birthday, she and Phil went up the hospital for her scan. Both Phil and Sam were in work that morning and were both up and in the kitchen by 7. 'It's the big day today,' Phil said as he put his hands around Sam's waist and on her stomach.

'Yeah, I know,' Sam replied. 'I can't believe that its come around so quickly.'

Francesca came into the kitchen just as Sam and Phil kissed. She went over to the kettle and made herself a coffee. 'Morning you two,' she said.

'Morning sis,' Sam replied.

'It's the scan today isn't it?'

'Yeah it is,'

'Let me know what happens won't you?'

'Course I will, sis,' Sam said as Francesca left the living room with her coffee and went back upstairs.

Sam and Phil arrived at work at about 8:30. Luckily, they weren't on a major case so they were both busy writing up paperwork. Sam's appointment was at 2:00 and by 12:00; they'd both finished their paperwork. 'Are you ready babe?' Phil asked as he perched on the edge of Sam's desk.

'Yep OK,' Sam replied as she picked up her jacket and followed Phil out of CID.

They passed Francesca on the stairs. 'You two off then?' she asked.

'Yep we are,' Sam replied.

'Good luck then,' Francesca replied as she hugged Sam and then Phil.

'I'll see you later, sis,' Sam said as she and Phil descended the stairs and went out to their car.

Sam and Phil arrived at St Hugh's at 1:45 to book themselves in. 'Hi I'm Samantha Hunter, I have an appointment,' Sam said.

She was beginning to get used to people referring to her as Mrs. Hunter. She'd changed to her married name at work as well, mainly because she thought it'd be a laugh to have two DS Hunter's in the same station!

They were called in about 20minutes later. 'Hi, Mr and Mrs Hunter, I presume,' the nurse said.

'That's right,' Sam replied.

'If you'd just like to lay on the bed for me,'

Sam lay on the bed as instructed. Phil sat down in the chair beside the bed, holding onto Sam's hand. She winced as the jelly was placed on her stomach. 'There it is, there's the little one,' the nurse said.

Phil was ecstatic, he was delighted. This time, having a baby wasn't a mistake; he was going through this with someone he loved more than anyone else in the world.

They left the hospital about half an hour later. Phil put his arms around Sam's waist and she leant into him as they walked back to the car. Sam was holding the picture of their baby in her hands. 'It looks beautiful, doesn't it?' Sam said.

'They're gonna take after you on looks, I think,' Phil replied.

'You do want this, don't you?'

'Course I do, babe, I love you and I'll love this baby,' Phil said as she gently placed his hands on Sam's stomach.

'That's one of the many, many reasons why I love you,' Sam replied as her lips met Phil's and they softly kissed.

**Jus one little thing, I woz gonna ask u guys this ch15 but I 4got. Is Sam gona have a boy or a girl. U know what to do if you wanna find out. 67reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	26. On The Way

**Special thankz 2 Amy, Laura, Sarah, ****xxx-lisa2k7-xxx****Jules2608****Newsteadgirl****Pippa Squeek**** and Emz 4 reviewing the last chapter, this chapter's 4 u guys, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 26- On The Way

6 months after the scan, Sam was now on maternity leave. She was almost full-term now. Phil slowly slid into bed beside Sam, trying not to wake her up. Phil had been on an oboe all night. He was unsuccessful. 'How was your oboe?' Sam asked as she cuddled up to Phil.

'Unpleasant. The DCI's given me today off so I'm all yours,' Phil replied. 'How's the little one?'

'Twitchy. I've been awake since half 4 this morning,'

'They'll be a part of this world soon,' Phil said as he kissed the top of Sam's head. 'Seeing as though I've got the day, shall we go and get the things for the baby.'

'Yeah, why not,' Sam replied.

Sam rested her head on Phil's chest as he went off to sleep. Sam got out of bed at about 8 in the morning. She went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Francesca was still there. 'Morning,' she said.

'Morning sis,' Sam replied as she went for the kettle.

'I'll do it sis, you need to rest,'

'Thanks,'

'I'll bring it through,' Francesca said to Sam as she went through to the living room.

It was gestures like this that made Sam wonder what she could've done without her sister. She'd really been there for her during the later stages of the pregnancy. 'Thanks sis,' Sam said as Francesca passed her a cup of coffee.

'That's OK,' Francesca replied. 'Right I'm off to work; some of us have a job to get to,'

'I'll see you later sis,' Sam said as she hugged her sister and watched as Francesca left the living room.

Phil came downstairs at about 10, after a few hours sleep. He entered the kitchen to find Sam spreading chocolate spread on a piece of toast. 'At least we know what you're craving is,' Phil remarked.

'Yep, you want some?' Sam asked.

'No thanks,'

'OK,'

Sam and Phil went out about an hour later to start the shopping. They went round everywhere, buying their babies things. They had decided against knowing the sex of their baby and it made it difficult to choose colours for clothes etc. They agreed on colours such as orange, white, blue, yellow, pink and others. They brought everything that they needed for the newborns. They finished the shopping at about 5 that evening and Phil took it upstairs to the nursery.

Sam was downstairs on the sofa. She felt a burst of pain shoot through her stomach. She had a glass of water on the coffee table and drank it. Sam took a deep breath, she cried as the pain shot through her stomach. 'Phil!' Sam called.

'What is it babe?' Phil asked as he entered the living room.

'Phil! I think it's on the way, the baby,'

'Come on, Sam we'll get you to St Hugh's,'

Phil ran upstairs and picked Sam's hospital bag up from their bedroom and bundled it into the car. He returned to the living room to help Sam in the car. Phil drove them both to St Hugh's and parked up the car. Phil went to get a wheelchair and wheeled Sam into the maternity ward. They found a nurse and Sam was wheeled into one of the delivery rooms. 'Phil,' Sam said.

'What is it Sam?' Phil asked.

'Ring Abi and Francesca, they'll want to know,' Sam replied.

'OK babe, I'll go and do it now. I won't be long, I love you' Phil said as he kissed the top of Sam's head.

'Aaaaarrrrrggghhh,' Sam felt another contraction shoot through her body.

'I won't be long baby,' Phil said to Sam as he left the delivery to make these two important calls.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil stepped outside the hospital and made the calls. He called Francesca first; he thought it'd be easier to get through to her. Phil rang her work line and hoped she answered. She did. 'DS Simmonds,' she said.

'Francesca, it's Phil. Sam's gone into labour, she thought you'd want to know,' Phil said.

'I'll be right over Phil, I'll explain things to Neil, hopefully he'll understand. You get back to Sam, she needs you,' Francesca replied.

'Yeah, OK. I'll see you later, bye,' Phil hung up.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Francesca put her office phone down and knocked on Neil's office door. 'Come in!' Neil called.

'Can I have a word guv?' Francesca asked.

'If its quick Francesca, I've got a meeting,'

'Sam's gone into labour, Phil just rung me from St Hugh's,'

'OK Francesca, you get off to St Hugh's. I'll square it with the DCI,'

'Cheers Guv,' Francesca said as she left the office.

'What's up sarge?' Jo asked as she entered CID just as Francesca was about to leave.

'Sam's gone into labour,' Francesca said as she took the stairs two at a time and ran out of the station.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Phil then called Abi. 'Hello?' Abi said.

'Abi, it's Phil. Listen, are you busy?' Phil asked.

'No Phil, it's the weekend, why?'

'Sam's gone into labour,'

'Listen Phil, I'll get there as soon as I can,' Abi replied.

'Thanks Abi, I'll see you soon, bye,' Phil hung up and went back into the hospital and headed for the maternity ward.

**75reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, this is the penultimate one so if you really wanna know whether Sam has a boy or a girl, then u know what to do. Luv Gemz xx**


	27. Welcome To The World

**Special thankx 2 ****xxx-lisa2k7-xxx****Newsteadgirl****, Amy, Sarah, Laura, Emz and ****Jules2608**** 4 reviewing, this is the last chapter of this fic so I hope u enjoy it luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 27- Welcome To The World

Phil arrived back in the delivery room and Sam was lying on the table. 'Did you get through?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, Abi's getting here as soon as she can and Francesca's on her way in now,' Phil replied.

'Thank you,' Sam replied as she took hold of Phil's hand.

Two hours later, Sam was fully dilated and was able to begin pushing. She was still keeping a tight grip on Phil's hand, who was whispering encouraging words in her ear. 'Right, I can see the head, keep pushing for me Sam,' the midwife said.

Sam was still gripping Phil's hand tightly and took a deep breath to prepare for the final pushes. 'Just one more push Sam,' the midwife said.

Sam took one deep breath and pushed for one last time. She heard the baby cry and smiled. She'd done it. Phil gently kissed her forehead as the nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket. 'You have a beautiful daughter,' the nurse said as she handed the bundle to Sam, while they cut the umbilical cord.

'She's beautiful,' Phil said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head. 'She really does take after you, with the looks.'

'I love you Phil,' Sam replied as she kissed him on the lips.

Once the umbilical cord had been cut, Sam passed their daughter to Phil. She had Sam's eyes but she had Phil's nose and mouth. The midwife took the baby after that and Phil went outside the delivery while the nurses cleaned Sam up.

Phil stepped outside the delivery room. Francesca was sat outside. 'What's happened?' she asked.

'It's a girl, you've got a niece,' Phil replied.

'Oh congratulations Phil,' Francesca said as she went to hug Phil. 'Did you ring Abi as well?

'Yeah, she's getting down here as soon as she can,'

'She'll be pleased,'

'I hope so; she's got a little sister,' Phil said as he pulled out of the hug.

Phil and Francesca eventually left the hospital at about 2 the next morning. Sam was asleep and so they thought they'd better go and get some sleep themselves. They got back to their house at about 2:30 and saw there were lights on in the living room. They went inside and Abi came to the door. 'Well?' she said.

'She's had a girl,' Phil replied.

'Awww, congratulations,'

'Thanks Abi,' Phil said as Abi hugged him.

Francesca went up to bed about half an hour later. Phil decided not to go to bed; he was too excited about the new arrival.

Phil, Abi and Francesca went back up the hospital at about 10 that morning. They found Sam sat up in bed; the baby was in the crib beside the bed when they entered. Phil was carrying a bouquet of flowers and kissed Sam softly on the lips. 'How are you?' he asked.

'Not too bad, just a bit sore,' Sam replied.

Phil went round to Francesca who was stood by the crib looking at her niece. Phil gently lifted his daughter out of the crib and sat on the bed beside Sam. 'We're gonna have to start thinking about a name,' he said.

'I was thinking, what do you think of Louisa?'

'Yeah, that sounds OK to me,'

'Louisa Jane Hunter, is that OK?'

'Course it is babe,' Phil said.

He looked at Sam, who smiled at him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head until their lips in a soft kiss.

Phil stood up and passed Louisa over to Abi. She absolutely loved her new sister. Francesca and Abi left about an hour and a half later, Francesca was going into the station to let everyone know. This left Phil and Sam on their own. Suddenly, Louisa began to cry.

'She's probably hungry,'

Phil passed Louisa over to Sam who put her against her breast and as she began to suckle, her crying stopped.

Sam was allowed home a couple of days later. Phil had taken paternity leave and was upstairs sorting out the cot when the doorbell rang. Sam took Louisa to the door to see who it was. It was Gina and Jo. 'I guess this is the new addition,' Jo said as she looked at the tiny bundle in Sam's arms.

'Yep, this is Louisa,' Sam replied.

Gina and Jo entered the house and shut the door behind them. 'We come bearing gifts,' Gina announced.

'Ooh, come on then. Hand them over,'

Gina and Jo followed Sam and Louisa through the living room and sat down on the sofa. 'There you go. There's the present and a card signed by the whole relief,' Gina said.

Sam looked at Jo. 'Go on I'll take her while you open that,' she said as Sam passed Louisa over.

Sam opened the present that Gina had handed her. It was a pink teddy bear. 'We thought that she'd like it,' Gina said.

'It's beautiful Gina, thank you,' Sam replied and she leant across and hugged her.

'Who was at the door babe?' Phil asked as he came down the stairs and entered the living room.

'Hello Phil,' Gina said. 'We just came to see the little one.'

'I gathered that,' Phil replied.

'She's beautiful isn't she?' Jo asked.

'Yea, she is,' Phil replied, turning to Sam. 'I've sorted out the cot.'

'Good,' Sam replied.

'We'll leave you to it,' Jo replied as she passed Louisa back to Sam and she and Gina made their way towards the front door.

Sam followed Jo and Gina to the door, still carrying Louisa in her arms. 'Thanks for the presents you two,' Sam said.

'That's OK Sam, We'll see you soon,' Jo replied as she gently kissed the top of Louisa's head and walked back down the path followed by Gina.

Sam closed the door behind her and smiled. She finally had everything she'd always dreamed of: gorgeous husband and a beautiful baby. She was so happy and she didn't think that anything could destroy her and Phil's marriage. Or could it?...

**Well, that's it for this fic. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I've got a sequel in the pipeline called I'll Never Love This Way Again but it's on hold at the moment because of writers block. Nehoo, plz review one last time luv ya all Gemz xx**


End file.
